


Fódlan Alternative Extra Information

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 40 characters & 40 creators, Alternate Universe, Bonus dialogue + game based information, Bonus information outside the main plot of Alternative, Fódlan Alternative, Original Content - Freeform, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Three Houses AU with all OCs, fire emblem: three houses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Miscellaneous information and dialogue from the Fódlan Alternative AU. Includes important information for if this AU was a video game and extra dialogue outside of the main plot.





	1. Recruitment Requirements

_This is a list of information for recruiting each character in Fódlan Alternative. Some are locked into given paths and others require certain statistics to be at a specific place to be recruited. All details will be given here._

_Due to the nature of Alternative and being able to switch between houses each month, recruitment works differently. Any recruited characters will follow the reader to each house no matter what they select. At Chapter 12, the reader is given the choice to follow one of five factions: Black Eagles (Crimson Flower), Blue Lions (Azure Moon), Golden Deer (Dandelion Wind), the Church of Seiros (Silver Snow), or the Knights of Seiros (Emerald Tempest). If the reader chooses to follow a faction, they will gain all the units of that faction regardless of if they were recruited or not for the duration of the story (Example: if Hegias was not recruited but the reader goes down the Crimson Flower path, he will be added to the roster immediately after the choice is made). All previously recruited characters will follow the reader into the second part as well._

_Some characters cannot be recruited permanently unless the reader chooses to follow them at the time skip. Others cannot be recruited at all until that point. Faction leaders and advisors (with the exception of Falon) cannot be recruited to other groups. These characters include Chris, Polly, Magnolia, Raithius, Novalee, Aisa, Roy, and Cordelia. All others are fully available._

_Here are the requirements for permanent recruitment on each unit:_

_**Other** _

**Rion Nerine Sage (My Unit) - **Automatically recruited at start of game

**Seraphine - **Cannot be recruited due to position as plot-locked until Part II no matter the route

**_Black Eagles_ **

**Chris von Faixnoye - **Cannot be permanently recruited due to position as house leader until Part II (Crimson Flower)

**Polly Riverbane - **Cannot be permanently recruited due to position as advisor until Part II (Crimson Flower)

**Florence Eaton - **15 points in speed, C in flying, C support

**Zelhira von Schlarzer - **15 points in defense, C in faith, C support

**Hegias Chymes - **15 points in skill, C in riding, C support

**Callisto Alteria - **15 points in charm, C+ in authority, C support

**Tuncay Yangalev - **15 points in strength, C in axes, C support

**Aquillus von Einem - **15 points in magic, C+ in reason, C support

** _Blue Lions_ **

**Magnolia Václav Josefa - **Cannot be permanently recruited due to position as house leader until Part II (Azure Moon)

**Falon von Chevalier - **15 points in speed, C in axe, C support

**Aestlyn Pluvia Aster - **15 points in resistance, C in reason, C support

**Nora Marie von Tarantulus - **15 points in skill, C in sword, C support

**Illona de la Brache - **15 points in charm, C in bow, C support

**Kyle von Dragoste - **Recruited automatically if spoken to with any gender

**Karim Faren - **15 points in defense, C in lance, C support

**Cassia Regan Berniere - **15 points in speed, C+ in flying, C support

** _Golden Deer_ **

**Raithius Origo - **Cannot be permanently recruited due to position as house leader until Part II (Dandelion Wind)

**Novalee Taliaferro - **Cannot be permanently recruited due to position as advisor until Part II (Dandelion Wind)

**Sofia von Ruden (Male or Nonbinary Rion)- **15 points in luck, C+ in gauntlet, C support

**Sofia von Ruden (Female Rion) - **Recruited automatically if spoken to

**Wolfgang Zarchariel - **15 points in resistance, C in authority, C support

**Cedric von Eir - **15 points in skill, C in sword, C support

**Adeline von Admoderor - **15 points in magic, C in faith, C support

**William Urswick - **15 points in speed, C+ in bow, C support

**Leamhnachd "Lev" Homeros Mikhailikov - **15 points in defense, C+ in armor, C support

** _Church of Seiros_ **

**Aisa - **Cannot be recruited due to position as plot-locked until Part II (Silver Snow)

**Roy Zero - **Recruited automatically at Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss if church was selected but cannot be recruited otherwise

**Reese das Schweighen - **15 points in defense, C in dagger, C support (Note: Can be recruited at any point, but won't be fully playable until Chapter 12) 

**Jill Tysera - **15 points in resistance, C in gauntlet, C support (Note: Can be recruited at any point, but won't be fully playable until Chapter 12) 

**Herwig von Wessin - **15 points in luck, C in riding, C support (Note: Can be recruited at any point, but won't be fully playable until Chapter 12) 

**Adrian Balsa - **Recruited automatically in Chapter 10

**Niko Iñigo Lavellan-Indech - **Recruited automatically in Chapter 11

**Nesreen Magdy - **Recruited automatically in Chapter 7

** _Knights of Seiros_ **

**Cordelia Torryn - **Cannot be recruited due to position as plot-locked until Part II (Emerald Tempest)

**Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech - **Recruited automatically in Chapter 11

**Yuliya Kholodova - **Recruited automatically in Chapter 8

**Kaeta Corin - **Recruited automatically in Chapter 6

**Piers Daunce - **15 points in skill, C+ in heavy armor, C support

**Rodain Belmontai - **15 points in defense, C in sword, C support

**Miriam Arbeid - **When Byleth reaches level 20

**Wynne Jacobson - **15 points in speed, C in riding, C support

_ **Ashen Wolves** _

**Eli Disnohr Nhylise - **Cannot be recruited due to position as plot-locked until Part II (Blackened Sun) 

**Ernst Mercer - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 1 of Cindered Shadows

**Grey von Darc - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 2 of Cindered Shadows

**Saias Castelle - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 3 of Cindered Shadows

**Magnus Viggo af Dellinger - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 4 of Cindered Shadows

**Taiyin Yuè - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 5 of Cindered Shadows

**Gabriel Mayer - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 6 of Cindered Shadows 

**Quinn Tahan - **Cannot be recruited due to position as plot-locked until Part II (Blackened Sun) 

**Ansel von Veretie - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 7 of Cindered Shadows

**Tsubasa - **Can be recruited if spoken to after clearing Chapter 8 of Cindered Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the first info drop!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Weapon Strengths, Weaknesses, and Budding Talents

_This document has a compilation of every unit's weapon strengths, weaknesses, and budding talents when it comes to weapon usage. The categories in Alternative are mostly the same as in the game: Sword, Lance, Axe, Bow, Dagger, Gauntlet, Reason, Faith, Authority, Riding, Flying, and Heavy Armor. This makes for a total of twelve categories, with Dagger being added from the base game. Without further ado, let's begin! _

_ **Rion Nerine Sage** _

**Strength: **Sword, dagger, faith  
**Weakness: **N/A  
**Budding Talent: **Reason

** _Seraphine_ **

**Strength: **Faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Gauntlet  
**Budding Talent: **Flying

** _Chris von Faixnoye_ **

**Strength: **Faith, reason, lance  
**Weakness: **Axe, heavy armor, gauntlet  
**Budding Talent: **Bow, dagger

** _Polly Riverbane_ **

**Strength: **Sword, bow  
**Weakness: **Lance, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Reason

** _Florence Eaton_ **

**Strength: **Lance, flying  
**Weakness: **Axe, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Sword, faith

** _Zelhira von Schlarzer_ **

**Strength: **Faith, reason, authority  
**Weakness: **Axe, heavy armor, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Riding

** _Hegias Chymes_ **

**Strength: **Authority, lance, riding  
**Weakness: **Gauntlet, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Dagger

** _Callisto Alteria_ **

**Strength: **Bow, gauntlet, dagger  
**Weakness: **Sword, lance, axe  
**Budding Talent:** Sword

** _Tuncay Yangalev_ **

**Strength: **Axe, bow, gauntlet  
**Weakness: **Reason, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Heavy armor

** _Aquillus Einem_ **

**Strength: **Reason, lance  
**Weakness: **Sword, axe, faith  
**Budding Talent: **Riding

** _Magnolia Václav Josefa_ **

**Strength: **Sword, lance, riding  
**Weakness: **Axe, gauntlet, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

** _Aestlyn Pluvia Aster_ **

**Strength: **Sword, reason  
**Weakness: **Axe, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Bow

** _Nora Marie von Tarantulus_ **

**Strength: **Sword, axe  
**Weakness: **Faith, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Dagger

** _Illona de la Brache_ **

**Strength: **Dagger, lance, riding  
**Weakness: **Bow, authority  
**Budding Talent: **Bow

** _Kyle von Dragoste_ **

**Strength: **Sword, faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Axe, riding, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Flying

** _Karim Faren_ **

**Strength: **Lance, axe, heavy armor  
**Weakness: **Faith, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Flying

** _Cassia Regan Berniere_ **

**Strength: **Sword, lance, flying  
**Weakness: **Axe, heavy armor, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Reason

** _Falon von Chevalier_ **

**Strength: **Axe, gauntlet  
**Weakness: **Lance, reason, faith  
**Budding Talent: **Dagger

** _Raithius Origo_ **

**Strength: **Sword, bow, gauntlet  
**Weakness: **Faith, reason, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Lance

** _Sofia von Ruden_ **

**Strength: **Axe, bow, gauntlet  
**Weakness: **Dagger, faith, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

** _Wolfgang Zarchariel_ **

**Strength: **Reason, dagger  
**Weakness: **Axe, gauntlet  
**Budding Talent: **Sword, bow

** _Cedric von Eir_ **

**Strength: **Sword, lance, riding  
**Weakness: **Bow, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Faith

** _Adeline von Admoderor_ **

**Strength: **Faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Sword, lance, axe  
**Budding Talent: **Flying

_ **Novalee Taliaferro** _

**Strength: **Faith, reason, riding  
**Weakness: **Lance, flying, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Sword

** _William Urswick_ **

**Strength: **Axe, bow, flying  
**Weakness: **Faith, reason, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Lance

** _Leamhnachd "Lev" Homeros Mikhailikov_ **

**Strength: **Lance, axe, flying  
**Weakness: **Sword, bow, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

** _Aisa_ **

**Strength: **Dagger, faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Sword, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Riding

** _Roy Zero_ **

**Strength: **Sword, gauntlet, faith  
**Weakness: **Axe, bow, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

** _Herwig von Wessin_ **

**Strength: **Sword, reason, riding  
**Weakness: **Axe, bow, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Faith

_ **Reese das Schweighen** _

**Strength: **Sword, reason  
**Weakness: **Gauntlet, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Riding

_ **Jill Tysera** _

**Strength: **Reason, riding  
**Weakness: **Lance, faith, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Sword

** _Adrian Balsa_ **

**Strength: **Sword, axe  
**Weakness: **Gauntlet, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Bow

_ **Niko Iñigo Lavellan-Indech** _

**Strength: **Bow, faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Sword, riding, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Sword

_ **Nesreen Magdy** _

**Strength: **Lance, bow  
**Weakness: **Axe, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Riding

** _Cordelia Torryn_ **

**Strength: **Sword, bow, riding  
**Weakness: **Lance, gauntlet, faith  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

** _Derric Leon Lavellan Indech_ **

**Strength: **Axe, faith, flying  
**Weakness: **Reason, authority, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Riding

** _Yuliya Kholodova_ **

**Strength: **Sword, dagger  
**Weakness: **Faith, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Bow

** _Kaeta Corin_ **

**Strength: **Sword, bow, riding  
**Weakness: **Lance, flying, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Dagger

** _Piers Daunce_ **

**Strength: **Sword, gauntlet  
**Weakness: **Bow, faith, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Lance

_ **Rodain Belmontai** _

**Strength: **Sword, axe  
**Weakness: **Faith, reason, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Gauntlet

_ **Miriam Arbeid** _

**Strength: **Lance, flying  
**Weakness: **Axe, bow, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Faith

_ **Wynne Jacobson** _

**Strength: **Sword, bow, riding  
**Weakness: **Faith, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Axe

_ **Eli Disnor Nhylise ** _

**Strength: **Sword, faith, reason, riding  
**Weakness: **Axe, gauntlet, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Bow

_ **Ernst Mercer** _

**Strength: **Sword, reason, faith  
**Weakness: **Axe, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Lance

_ **Grey von Darc** _

**Strength: **Sword, gauntlet, dagger  
**Weakness: **Lance, bow, authority  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

_ **Saias Castelle ** _

**Strength: **Lance, axe, flying  
**Weakness: **Faith, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Authority

_ **Magnus Viggo af Dellinger** _

**Strength: **Dagger, faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Axe, gauntlet, heavy armor  
**Budding Talent: **Flying

** _Taiyin Yué_ **

**Strength: **Lance, dagger, faith  
**Weakness: **Sword, bow, reason  
**Budding Talent: **Gauntlet, authority

_ **Gabriel Mayer** _

**Strength: **Sword, faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Lance, axe, authority, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Bow  


_ **Quinn Tahan** _

**Strength: **Sword, bow, dagger  
**Weakness: **Axe, faith  
**Budding Talent: **Flying

** _Ansel von Veretie_ **

**Strength:** Faith, reason  
**Weakness: **Lance, gauntlet, flying  
**Budding Talent: **Sword, riding

_ **Tsubasa** _

**Strength: **Sword, axe, gauntlet  
**Weakness: **Lance, bow, riding  
**Budding Talent: **Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 3/5's of the way through the bases and growths document but I got bored so after finishing up the Golden Deer I shifted over to this
> 
> I'll try to get the bases and growths up later today I swear
> 
> -Digital


	3. Base Statistics and Growth Rates

_Below are the listed growth rates and base stats for each unit as of the first time they are available. Growth rates do not include class growths. Bases do not include buffs given if units are recruited later. Stats are exclusively as of the first time they are available (chapter one for most students). Bases are the first numbers listed with growth rates being second alongside a percentage. Base stat totals are calculated without movement or HP included._

** _Rion Nerine Sage (My Unit)_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **26/45%  
**Str: **13/45%  
**Mag: **7/40%  
**Dex: **8/40%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **8/40%  
**Def: **6/35%  
**Res: **6/35%  
**Cha: **7/45%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **64/370%

** _Seraphine_ **

**Level 30**

**HP: **42/30%  
**Str: **10/20%  
**Mag: **29/60%  
**Dex: **20/40%  
**Spd: **23/40%  
**Lck: **34/60%  
**Def: **18/20%  
**Res: **27/50%  
**Cha: **35/55%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **238/375%

** _Chris von Faixnoye_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **22/45%  
**Str: **3/15%  
**Mag: **14/60%  
**Dex: **10/60%  
**Spd: **12/65%  
**Lck: **2/10%  
**Def: **3/15%  
**Res: **9/60%  
**Cha: **7/50%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **60/380%

** _Polly Riverbane_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **26/40%  
**Str: **9/45%  
**Mag: **4/20%  
**Dex: **10/50%  
**Spd: **10/50%  
**Lck: **6/35%  
**Def: **8/35%  
**Res: **3/20%  
**Cha: **6/45%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **56/340%

** _Florence Eaton_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **23/45%  
**Str: **10/40%  
**Mag: **4/30%  
**Dex: **9/45%  
**Spd: **11/50%  
**Lck: **9/40%  
**Def: **5/35%  
**Res: **4/35%  
**Cha: **6/30%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **58/350%

** _Zelhira von Schlarzer_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/30%  
**Str: **4/15%  
**Mag: **9/45%  
**Dex: **7/40%  
**Spd: **8/40%  
**Lck: **9/55%  
**Def: **3/25%  
**Res: **9/45%  
**Cha: **8/45%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **57/340%

** _Hegias Chymes_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **26/35%  
**Str: **11/45%  
**Mag: **7/55%  
**Dex: **6/35%  
**Spd: **5/35%  
**Lck: **2/20%  
**Def: **8/40%  
**Res: **9/50%  
**Cha: **7/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **55/365%

** _Callisto Alteria_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **19/25%  
**Str: **10/45%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **9/40%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **9/40%  
**Def: **8/35%  
**Res: **2/20%  
**Cha: **7/45%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **57/350%

** _Tuncay Yangalev_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **29/50%  
**Str: **13/50%  
**Mag: **2/15%  
**Dex: **5/35%  
**Spd: **3/30%  
**Lck: **7/40%  
**Def: **9/50%  
**Res: **4/25%  
**Cha: **9/45%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **52/340%

** _Aquillus von Einem_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **21/30%  
**Str: **5/50%  
**Mag: **9/55%  
**Dex: **8/40%  
**Spd: **8/45%  
**Lck: **4/20%  
**Def: **4/25%  
**Res: **9/45%  
**Cha: **4/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **51/345%

** _Magnolia Václav Josefa_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **24/45%  
**Str: **10/50%  
**Mag: **3/35%  
**Dex: **10/50%  
**Spd: **10/50%  
**Lck: **7/35%  
**Def: **9/40%  
**Res: **4/35%  
**Cha: **8/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **61/375%

** _Falon von Chevalier_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **29/55%  
**Str: **12/50%  
**Mag: **2/15%  
**Dex: **5/35%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **7/45%  
**Def: **6/40%  
**Res: **4/20%  
**Cha: **6/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **51/340%

** _Aestlyn Pluvia Aster_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **18/30%  
**Str: **4/35%  
**Mag: **10/50%  
**Dex: **8/40%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **8/45%  
**Def: **3/20%  
**Res: **4/40%  
**Cha: **5/45%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **51/345%

** _Nora Marie von Tarantulus_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **27/55%  
**Str: **11/55%  
**Mag: **4/15%  
**Dex: **7/45%  
**Spd: **10/50%  
**Lck: **9/45%  
**Def: **7/45%  
**Res: **2/20%  
**Cha: **4/20%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **54/350%

** _Illona de la Brache_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/35%  
**Str: **9/45%  
**Mag: **3/25%  
**Dex: **8/50%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **7/40%  
**Def: **5/35%  
**Res: **5/30%  
**Cha: **4/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **50/340%

** _Kyle von Dragoste_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/35%  
**Str: **3/20%  
**Mag: **10/55%  
**Dex: **8/40%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **9/50%  
**Def: **2/20%  
**Res: **7/40%  
**Cha: **4/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **52/340%

** _Karim Faren_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **27/45%  
**Str: **9/50%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **7/40%  
**Spd: **5/30%  
**Lck: **7/25%  
**Def: **9/50%  
**Res: **7/35%  
**Cha: **6/50%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **53/340%

** _Cassia Regan Berniere_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/35%  
**Str: **9/40%  
**Mag: **3/20%  
**Dex: **6/40%  
**Spd: **11/50%  
**Lck: **8/35%  
**Def: **7/35%  
**Res: **6/45%  
**Cha: **4/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **51/340%

** _Raithius Origo_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **22/45%  
**Str: **10/55%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **8/50%  
**Spd: **12/50%  
**Lck: **5/35%  
**Def: **8/45%  
**Res: **2/25%  
**Cha: **7/50%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **55/370%

** _Novalee Taliaferro_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **16/40%  
**Str: **3/15%  
**Mag: **10/45%  
**Dex: **10/50%  
**Spd: **10/50%  
**Lck: **5/45%  
**Def: **2/20%  
**Res: **10/40%  
**Cha: **4/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **54/340%

** _Sofia von Ruden_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **26/55%  
**Str: **14/55%  
**Mag: **2/10%  
**Dex: **5/35%  
**Spd: **11/45%  
**Lck: **8/45%  
**Def: **9/40%  
**Res: **2/15%  
**Cha: **7/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **58/340%

** _Wolfgang Zarchariel_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **18/30%  
**Str: **7/40%  
**Mag: **9/40%  
**Dex: **8/45%  
**Spd: **9/50%  
**Lck: **7/40%  
**Def: **8/40%  
**Res: **8/40%  
**Cha: **7/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **63/365%

** _Cedric von Eir_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **22/45%  
**Str: **9/50%  
**Mag: **2/40%  
**Dex: **8/45%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **6/30%  
**Def: **8/40%  
**Res: **4/25%  
**Cha: **7/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **53/360%

** _Adeline von Admoderor_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **15/30%  
**Str: **4/25%  
**Mag: **9/45%  
**Dex: **8/50%  
**Spd: **9/50%  
**Lck: **9/45%  
**Def: **4/25%  
**Res: **7/35%  
**Cha: **9/50%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **59/355%

** _William Urswick_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/45%  
**Str: **12/55%  
**Mag: **2/10%  
**Dex: **8/35%  
**Spd: **8/45%  
**Lck: **8/45%  
**Def: **10/55%  
**Res: **2/35%  
**Cha: **4/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **54/345%

** _Leamhnachd "Lev" Homeros Mikhailikov_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **18/40%  
**Str: **10/45%  
**Mag: **2/15%  
**Dex: **10/50%  
**Spd: **7/45%  
**Lck: **6/45%  
**Def: **11/45%  
**Res: **6/35%  
**Cha: **3/20%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **55/340%

** _Aisa_ **

**Level 23**

**HP: **31/40%  
**Str: **20/45%  
**Mag: **22/50%  
**Dex: **19/45%  
**Spd: **19/45%  
**Lck: **17/40%  
**Def: **15/40%  
**Res: **19/35%  
**Cha: **18/35%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **149/375%

** _Roy Zero_ **

**Level 21**

**HP: **26/30%  
**Str: **21/40%  
**Mag: **21/40%  
**Dex: **18/40%  
**Spd: **17/40%  
**Lck: **15/40%  
**Def: **13/25%  
**Res: **16/40%  
**Cha: **23/50%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **144/345%

**_Herwig von Wessin_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **17/30%  
**Str: **3/20%  
**Mag: **10/40%  
**Dex: **8/50%  
**Spd: **9/50%  
**Lck: **5/30%  
**Def: **4/30%  
**Res: **10/50%  
**Cha: **6/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **55/340%

** _Reese das Schweighen_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **18/40%  
**Str: **11/45%  
**Mag: **4/20%  
**Dex: **10/45%  
**Spd: **10/50%  
**Lck: **7/45%  
**Def: **7/35%  
**Res: **4/30%  
**Cha: **6/30%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **59/340%

** _Jill Tysera_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/45%  
**Str: **12/45%  
**Mag: **6/30%  
**Dex: **12/45%  
**Spd: **6/25%  
**Lck: **7/40%  
**Def: **9/40%  
**Res: **6/30%  
**Cha: **3/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **61/340%

** _Adrian Balsa_ **

**Level 15**

**HP: **25/40%  
**Str: **26/55%  
**Mag: **6/20%  
**Dex: **20/55%  
**Spd: **20/55%  
**Lck: **10/25%  
**Def: **14/35%  
**Res: **8/25%  
**Cha: **9/35%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **119/345%

** _Niko Iñigo Lavellan-Indech_ **

**Level 17**

**HP: **28/20%  
**Str: **22/60%  
**Mag: **18/55%  
**Dex: **19/40%  
**Spd: **21/55%  
**Lck: **10/30%  
**Def: **7/15%  
**Res: **11/35%  
**Cha: **14/40%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **122/350%

** _Nesreen Magdy_ **

**Level 13**

**HP: **23/25%  
**Str: **17/45%  
**Mag: **5/20%  
**Dex: **16/50%  
**Spd: **16/50%  
**Lck: **12/40%  
**Def: **8/35%  
**Res: **6/35%  
**Cha: **8/40%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **94/340%

** _Cordelia Torryn_ **

**Level 23**

**HP: **37/45%  
**Str: **27/50%  
**Mag: **9/15%  
**Dex: **19/45%  
**Spd: **23/50%  
**Lck: **20/45%  
**Def: **18/40%  
**Res: **16/35%  
**Cha: **17/45%  
**Mov: **8/0%  
**Total: **149/370%

** _Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech_ **

**Level 17**

**HP: **35/35%  
**Str: **23/55%  
**Mag: **23/55%  
**Dex: **17/40%  
**Spd: **19/45%  
**Lck: **12/25%  
**Def: **15/35%  
**Res: **15/35%  
**Cha: **13/25%  
**Mov: **8/0%  
**Total: **137/350%

** _Yuliya Kholodova_ **

**Level 15**

**HP: **28/50%  
**Str: **23/50%  
**Mag: **5/15%  
**Dex: **20/45%  
**Spd: **20/45%  
**Lck: **14/40%  
**Def: **14/35%  
**Res: **7/25%  
**Cha: **12/35%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **114/340%

** _Kaeta Corin_ **

**Level 11**

**HP: **27/35%  
**Str: **17/45%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **14/45%  
**Spd: **14/45%  
**Lck: **14/45%  
**Def: **14/45%  
**Res: **8/30%  
**Cha: **8/35%  
**Mov: **8/0%  
**Total: **92/340%

** _Piers Daunce_ **

**Level 9**

**HP: **26/35%  
**Str: **15/50%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **14/50%  
**Spd: **13/40%  
**Lck: **15/50%  
**Def: **15/40%  
**Res: **7/35%  
**Cha: **5/25%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **87/340%

** _Rodain Belmontai_ **

**Level 9**

**HP: **25/45%  
**Str: **15/40%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **14/45%  
**Spd: **17/50%  
**Lck: **15/45%  
**Def: **11/30%  
**Res: **4/25%  
**Cha: **12/45%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **91/340%

** _Miriam Arbeid_ **

**Level 20**

**HP: **35/45%  
**Str: **15/40%  
**Mag: **9/25%  
**Dex: **21/45%  
**Spd: **23/50%  
**Lck: **20/45%  
**Def: **12/30%  
**Res: **16/35%  
**Cha: **14/35%  
**Mov: **8/0%  
**Total: **130/350%

** _Wynne Jacobson_ **

**Level 9**

**HP: **29/45%  
**Str: **16/45%  
**Mag: **5/20%  
**Dex: **18/50%  
**Spd: **10/30%  
**Lck: **15/40%  
**Def: **15/45%  
**Res: **4/20%  
**Cha: **9/45%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **92/340%

** _Eli Disnor Nhylise_ **

**Level 23**

**HP: **30/40%  
**Str: **17/45%  
**Mag: **18/45%  
**Dex: **15/40%  
**Spd: **20/45%  
**Lck: **15/40%  
**Def: **17/40%  
**Res: **19/40%  
**Cha: **20/40%  
**Mov: **8/0%  
**Total: **141/375%

** _Ernst Mercer_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **22/65%  
**Str: **8/60%  
**Mag: **7/60%  
**Dex: **8/50%  
**Spd: **9/40%  
**Lck: **5/30%  
**Def: **5/20%  
**Res: **5/20%  
**Cha: **3/10%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **50/355%

** _Grey von Darc_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **24/45%  
**Str: **10/50%  
**Mag: **3/20%  
**Dex: **8/40%  
**Spd: **10/45%  
**Lck: **6/50%  
**Def: **6/35%  
**Res: **3/15%  
**Cha: **4/40%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **50/340%

** _Saias Castelle_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **30/65%  
**Str: **10/55%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **9/45%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **1/15%  
**Def:** 9/50%  
**Res: **1/15%  
**Cha: **7/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **49/340%

** _Magnus Viggo af Dellinger_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **17/40%  
**Str: **4/20%  
**Mag: **9/55%  
**Dex: **8/45%  
**Spd: **5/35%  
**Lck: **8/50%  
**Def: **3/20%  
**Res: **7/45%  
**Cha: **8/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **52/345%

** _Taiyin Yué_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **15/35%  
**Str: **6/40%  
**Mag: **7/40%  
**Dex: **7/40%  
**Spd: **9/45%  
**Lck: **7/50%  
**Def: **3/30%  
**Res: **5/35%  
**Cha: **5/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **49/350%

** _Gabriel Mayer_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **16/35%  
**Str: **4/20%  
**Mag: **8/45%  
**Dex: **7/45%  
**Spd: **4/30%  
**Lck: **6/40%  
**Def:** 3/20%  
**Res: **8/50%  
**Cha: **9/55%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **49/340%

** _Quinn Tahan_ **

**Level 21**

**HP: **33/40%  
**Str: **19/45%  
**Mag: **5/15%  
**Dex: **23/50%  
**Spd: **30/55%  
**Lck: **20/40%  
**Def: **15/35%  
**Res: **19/40%  
**Cha: **10/20%  
**Mov: **6/0%  
**Total: **141/340%

** _Ansel von Veretie_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **20/35%  
**Str: **4/20%  
**Mag: **9/40%  
**Dex: **9/45%  
**Spd: **10/50%  
**Lck: **9/45%  
**Def: **3/30%  
**Res: **6/40%  
**Cha: **8/55%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **58/360%

** _Tsubasa_ **

**Level 1**

**HP: **24/50%  
**Str: **10/55%  
**Mag: **3/15%  
**Dex: **8/40%  
**Spd:** 9/45%  
**Lck: **6/40%  
**Def: **8/45%  
**Res: **3/15%  
**Cha: **4/35%  
**Mov: **5/0%  
**Total: **51/340%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on here is going to be a list of growth totals from greatest to least because why not
> 
> -Digital


	4. Growth Total Rankings

_This is a list of each character's growth rate total ranked from greatest to least. It's heavily connected to the previous chapter. I'm not going to be rating all of the bases due to varying recruitment times. So, enjoy this simple chapter after the excessive suffering that came with writing the previous chapter!_

**Greatest**

Chris von Faixnoye (380%)  
Seraphine (375%)  
Magnolia Václav Josefa (375%)  
Aisa (375%)  
Eli Disnor Nhylise (375%)  
Rion Nerine Sage (370%)  
Raithius Origo (370%)  
Cordelia Torryn (370%)  
Hegias Chymes (365%)  
Wolfgang Zarchariel (365%)  
Cedric von Eir (360%)  
Ansel von Veretie (360%)  
Adeline von Admoderor (355%)  
Ernst Mercer (355%)  
Florence Eaton (350%)  
Callisto Alteria (350%)  
Nora Marie von Tarantulus (350%)  
Niko Iñigo Lavellan-Indech (350%)  
Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech (350%)  
Miriam Arbeid (350%)  
Taiyin Yué (350%)  
Aquillus von Einem (345%)  
Aestlyn Pluvia Aster (345%)  
William Urswick (345%)  
Roy Zero (345%)  
Adrian Balsa (345%)  
Magnus Viggo af Dellinger (345%)  
Polly Riverbane (340%)  
Zelhira von Schlarzer (340%)  
Tuncay Yangalev (340%)  
Illona de la Brache (340%)  
Kyle von Dragoste (340%)  
Cassia Regan Berniere (340%)  
Karim Faren (340%)  
Falon von Chevalier (340%)  
Sofia von Ruden (340%)  
Novalee Taliaferro (340%)  
Leamhnachd "Lev" Homeros Mikhailikov (340%)  
Herwig von Wessin (340%)  
Reese das Schweighen (340%)  
Jill Tysera (340%)  
Nesreen Magdy (340%)  
Yuliya Kholodova (340%)  
Piers Daunce (340%)  
Kaeta Corin (340%)  
Rodain Belmontai (340%)  
Wynne Jacobson (340%)  
Grey von Darc (340%)  
Saias Castelle (340%)  
Gabriel Mayer (340%)  
Quinn Tahan (340%)  
Tsubasa (340%)

**Least**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you that we'll get into extra dialogue (teatime, dining hall, teaching, etc.) soon but I wanted to get all this gameplay-related shit (even if this isn't a game I'm treating it like one) out of the way first
> 
> Thank god I'm done with bases and growths holy shit that was annoying
> 
> -Digital


	5. Crest Information

_ This is a master list of each Crest in Alternative. It lists the Crest name, activation rate, description, effect, and bearers. Italicized characters are playable while characters that aren't italicized are background characters. _

**Crest Name:** Crest of Flames

**Major Activation Rate: **20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **The Crest of the Goddess who governs the world. 

**Effect: **Restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt when using weapons, combat arts, or attack magic. May raise might of attack by five and prevent counterattack. 

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Rion Nerine Sage, Seraphine _

**Minor Crest Bearer: **Hugh von Faixnoye

**Family with Crest: **???

**Crest Name: **Crest of Seiros

**Major Activation Rate:** 70%

**Minor Activation Rate: **40%

**Description: **Legend has it that Saint Seiros bore this Crest and passed it down through House Faixnoye.

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Chris von Faixnoye _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** N/A

**Family with Crest:** Faixnoye 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Blaiddyd 

**Major Activation Rate: **20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **The Faerghus royal family’s Crest, inherited from Blaiddyd of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Doubles attack and weapon uses for combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer: **Franz Josefa

**Minor Crest Bearer: ** _ Magnolia Vàclav Josefa _

**Family with Crest: **Josefa

**Crest Name: **Crest of Riegan

**Major Activation Rate: **50%

**Minor Activation Rate: **30%

**Description:** A Crest inherited from Riegan of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Restores HP equal to 30% of damage done when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Raithius Origo _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** Julius Origo 

**Family with Crest:** Origo 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Cichol

**Major Activation Rate:** 50%

**Minor Activation Rate: **30%

**Description: **Legend has it that Saint Cichol bore this Crest. A symbol of strength and the land.

**Effect: **Prevents enemy counterattacks when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** Arthur Riverbane

**Minor Crest Bearer: ** _ Polly Riverbane, _ Morgana Riverbane

**Family with Crest:** Riverbane 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Cethleann

**Major Activation Rate:** 50%

**Minor Activation Rate: **30% 

**Description: **Legend has it that Saint Cethleann bore this Crest. A symbol of kindness and mastery of light. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 when using recovery magic. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer: ** _ Zelhira von Schlarzer _

**Family with Crest:** Bazler 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Indech

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **Legend has it Saint Indech bore this Crest. A symbol of wisdom and water. 

**Effect: **Strike twice when using a weapon. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Niko Iñigo Lavellan-Indech_

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Cordelia Torryn_

**Family with Crest:** Lavellan-Indech, Torryn

**Crest Name: **Crest of Macuil 

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **Legend has it Saint Macuil bore this Crest. A symbol of magic and mastery of the wind. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 during magic attacks. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Aquillus von Einem, Herwig von Wessin_

**Family with Crest:** Einem, Wessin

**Crest Name: **Crest of Gautier 

**Major Activation Rate: **70%

**Minor Activation Rate: **40%

**Description: **House Faren’s Crest, inherited from Gautier of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Karim Faren_

**Minor Crest Bearer: **N/A

**Family with Crest:** Faren

**Crest Name: **Crest of Fraldarius 

**Major Activation Rate:** 40%

**Minor Activation Rate: **20%

**Description: **House Berniere’s Crest, inherited from Fraldarius of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 when using a weapon. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Cassia Regan Berniere _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Family with Crest:** Berniere 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Daphnel

**Major Activation Rate:** 70%

**Minor Activation Rate: **40%

**Description: **House Mikhailikov and House Schlarzer’s Crest, inherited from Daphnel of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Leamhnachd “Lev” Homeros Mikhailikov _

**Family with Crest: **Mikhailikov, Schlarzer 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Dominic 

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **House Dominic and House Dragoste’s Crest, inherited from Dominic of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Conserves uses of attack magic. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech _

**Family with Crest:** Dominic (fallen), Dragoste (fallen)

**Crest Name: **Crest of Lamine 

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest inherited from Lamine of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Conserves uses of recovery magic. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Florence Eaton_

**Family with Crest:** Lamine 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Goneril

**Major Activation Rate: **50%

**Minor Activation Rate: **30%

**Description: **House Goneril’s Crest, inherited from Goneril of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Prevents enemy counterattacks when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Novalee Taliaferro_, Mathis von Chevalier, Fiona Goneril, Uther Goneril

**Minor Crest Bearer:** Antony Goneril, Symond Goneril

**Family with Crest:** Goneril

**Crest Name: **Crest of Gloucester 

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **House Ruden and House Eir’s Crest, inherited from Gloucester of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 during magic attacks. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Cedric von Eir_, Conrad von Ruden, Millie von Ruden 

**Family with Crest:** Ruden, Eir

**Crest Name: **Crest of Maurice 

**Major Activation Rate:** 40%

**Minor Activation Rate: **20%

**Description: **The Crest of a hero whose identity was lost to history. 

**Effect: **Raises might by 5 when using a weapon. 

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ William Urswick _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Family with Crest:** Urswick

**Crest Name: **Crest of Charon

**Major Activation Rate:** 70%

**Minor Activation Rate: **40%

**Description: **House Belmontai and House Schweighen’s Crest, inherited from Charon of the 10 Elites. 

**Effect: **Raises might when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Reese das Schweighen, Rodain Belmontai _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** N/A

**Family with Crest:** Belmontai, Schweighen 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Chevalier

**Major Activation Rate: **50%

**Minor Activation Rate: **30%

**Description: **The Crest of a hero whose identity was lost to history. 

**Effect: **Restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt when using combat arts. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Falon von Chevalier, Wolfgang Zarchariel_, Wenlock Columbus 

**Family with Crest:** Chevalier, Columbus 

**Crest Name: **Crest of Noa

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest found rarely in Fódlan whose bearer is suspected to have traveled to Almyra. 

**Effect: **Conserves uses of attack magic. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Adeline von Admoderor _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _ Aestlyn Pluvia Aster _

**Family with Crest: **Admoderor, Aster

**Crest Name: **Crest of Ernest 

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest not found in Fódlan whose bearer traveled to Brigid. 

**Effect: **Prevents enemy counterattacks when using a weapon. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _ Hegias Chymes _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _ Illona de la Brache, Adrian Balsa _

**Family with Crest:** Balsa

**Crest Name: **Crest of Aubin

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest not found in Fódlan whose bearer traveled to Albinea. 

**Effect: **Prevents enemy counterattacks when using a weapon. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Yuliya Kholodova_, Milyena Kholodova 

**Family with Crest:** Kholodova

**Crest Name: **Crest of Timotheos 

**Major Activation Rate:** 20%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest not found in Fódlan whose bearer traveled to Duscur. 

**Effect: **Conserves uses of recovery magic. 

**Major Crest Bearer: **N/A 

**Minor Crest Bearer:** _Jill Tysera_

**Family with Crest:** Tysera

**Crest Name:** Crest of Runo

**Major Activation Rate: **30%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest not found in Fódlan whose bearer traveled to Sreng.

**Effect: **Occasionally doubles Atk and weapon uses for combat arts.

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Eli Disnor Nhylise _

**Minor Crest Bearer: **N/A

**Family with Crest: **Nhylise

**Crest Name:** Crest of Ethrend

**Major Activation Rate: **30%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest not found in Fódlan whose bearer traveled to Morfis.

**Effect: **Sometimes raises Mt when using recovery magic.

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Ernst Mercer _

**Minor Crest Bearer: **N/A

**Family with Crest: **Mercer

**Crest Name:** Crest of Camore

**Major Activation Rate: **30%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **The Crest of a hero whose identity was lost to history.

**Effect: **Occasionally doubles Atk and weapon uses for combat arts.

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Magnus Viggo af Dellinger _

**Minor Crest Bearer: **N/A

**Family with Crest: **Lyarise (fallen)

**Crest Name:** Crest of Xiamen

**Major Activation Rate: **30%

**Minor Activation Rate: **10%

**Description: **A Crest not found in Fódlan whose bearer traveled to Dagda.

**Effect: **Occasionally allows weapon attacks to strike twice.

**Major Crest Bearer: ** _ Grey von Darc _

**Minor Crest Bearer: **N/A

**Family with Crest: **Darc (fallen)

**Crest Name: **Unio

**Major Activation Rate:** 70%

**Minor Activation Rate: **40%

**Description: **A conglomerate Crest with the power of many other Crests. 

**Effect: **Ignores 30% of enemy's defense and restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt. 

**Major Crest Bearer:** _Rion Nerine Sage, Seraphine _

**Minor Crest Bearer:** N/A 

**Family with Crest:** ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I sure am cranking out the extra information tonight huh
> 
> -Digital


	6. Canon Class Lines

**Changes from Canon**

A few changes were made from the original version of the class system to fit in with this version. For one, Master Classes have been removed for all except Rion, Seraphine, Chris, Magnolia, Raithius, Aisa, Cordelia, and Eli. All of their Master Classes are custom classes as well. The previous Master Classes have been moved down to the Advanced Class level. Full changes to the class pool can be seen in the 'Class Pool' chapter of this book.

**Key**

*-Automatic promotion over time skip

**-Automatic promotion after set chapter

`-Custom class

Italicized -Class a character comes in when recruited. If this is not the first class in the line, they will come automatically certified in all previous classes listed.

**Rion Nerine Sage (My Unit)**

_Commoner_ \- Myrmidon - Mercenary - Enlightened One* - Godly Instrument**`

**Seraphine**

Commoner - Monk - Mage - Heavenly One' - _Divine Being_`

**Chris von Faixnoye**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Mage - Imperial Mistress*` - Empress**`

**Polly Riverbane**

_Noble_ \- Myrmidon - Mercenary - Assassin

**Florence Eaton**

_Commoner_ \- Soldier - Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight

**Zelhira von Schlarzer**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Priest - Bishop

**Hegias Chymes**

_Commoner_ \- Soldier - Cavalier - Ronwe` 

**Callisto Alteria**

_Commoner_ \- Myrmidon - Mercenary - Dancer

**Tuncay Yangalev**

_Commoner_ \- Fighter - Knight - Ballista Knight’

**Aquillus von Einem**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Bishop

**Magnolia V** **áclav Josefa**

_Noble_ \- Soldier - Lord - Lord Rider*` - Lord Knight**`

**Aestlyn Pluvia Aster**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Bishop

**Nora Marie von Tarantulus**

_Commoner_ \- Fighter - Brigand - Warrior

**Illona de la Brache**

_Noble_ \- Fighter - Archer - Sniper

**Kyle von Dragoste**

_Commoner_ \- Monk - Priest - Dancer

**Karim Faren**

_Noble_ \- Fighter - Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord

**Cassia Regan Berniere**

_Noble_ \- Soldier - Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight

**Falon von Chevalier**

_Noble_ \- Fighter - Brigand - Warrior

**Raithius Origo**

_Noble_ \- Myrmidon - Lord - Blade Lord*` - Blade Master **`

**Sofia von Ruden**

_Commoner_ \- Fighter - Brigand - Warrior

**Wolfgang Zarchariel**

_Commoner_ \- Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Master*`

**Cedric von Eir**

_Noble_ \- Soldier - Cavalier - Holy Knight

**Adeline von Admoderor**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Mage - Dancer

**Novalee Taliaferro**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Bishop

**William Urswick**

_Noble_ \- Fighter - Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord

**Leamhnachd Homeros Mikhailikov**

_Noble_ \- Fighter - Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord

**Aisa**

Commoner - Monk - Mage - _Archbishop_ \- Sacred Lady**`

**Roy Zero**

Commoner - Myrmidon - Mercenary - _Dancer_

**Herwig von Wessin**

_Noble_ \- Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Bishop

**Reese das Schweighen**

_Noble_ \- Myrmidon - Mercenary - Assassin

**Jill Tysera**

_Commoner_ \- Monk - Mage - Sage

**Adrian Balsa**

Commoner - Fighter - _Wyvern Rider_ \- Wyvern Lord

**Niko I** **ñigo Lavellan-Indech**

Noble - Monk - _Mage_ \- Spellbow`

**Nesreen Magdy**

Commoner - _Fighter_ \- Archer - Sniper

**Cordelia Torryn**

Commoner - Myrmidon - Cavalier - _Seiros Rider_*` - Sacred Knight**`

**Derric Leo Lavellan-Indech**

Noble - Fighter - Wyvern Rider - _Seraph Knight_`

**Yuliya Kholodova**

Commoner - Myrmidon - _Mercenary_ \- Assassin

**Piers Daunce**

Commoner - Myrmidon - _Mercenary_ \- Hero

**Kaeta Corin**

Commoner - Soldier - _Cavalier_ \- Paladin

**Rodain Belmontai**

Commoner - Myrmidon - _Mercenary_ \- Hero

**Miriam Arbeid**

Commoner - Soldier - Pegasus Knight - _Falcon Knight_

**Wynne Jacobson**

Commoner - Myrmidon - _Mercenary_ \- Assassin

**Eli Disnor Nhylise **

Commoner - Monk - Dark Mage - _Ashen Knight*'_ \- Ashen Lord**'

**Ernst Mercer **

_Commoner _\- Myrmidon - Mercenary - Mortal Savant

**Grey von Darc **

_Noble_ \- Myrmidon - Mercenary - Assassin

**Saias Castelle **

_Commoner -_ Fighter - Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord

**Magnus Viggo af Dellinger **

_Commoner - _Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Bishop

**Taiyin Yué **

_Commoner _\- Monk - Mage - Orchid

**Gabriel Mayer**

_Commoner - _Monk - Mage - Sage

**Quinn Tahan**

Commoner _\- _Fighter - Thief - _Assassin_

**Ansel von Veretie**

_Commoner _\- Monk - Dark Mage - Dark Knight

**Tsubasa **

Commoner - Fighter - _Brawler __\- _Grappler

**Other Information**

All base classes italicized indicate the earliest possible chance that a character can be permanently recruited. This may change for students and teachers.

Kaeta, Nesreen, Yuliya, Niko, and Derric are recruited in a specific chapter tied to plot, so they come already at a higher promotion than students do at default.

For students and teachers, their tier of class will vary depending on when they are permanently recruited. Each character gains two levels automatically per chapter.

Level 1-5 is Base Class

Level 5-10 is Beginner Class

Level 10 and higher is Intermediate Class

The player will have to make them into an Advanced Class no matter when the character is recruited. 

If a student is recruited after time skip, they will come in their highest tier class.

Other recruited characters (such as members of the Knights of Seiros) will come in their Intermediate Class.

When Cordelia is seen in Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface as an NPC, she will be in her Advanced Class.

**Custom Class Descriptions**

Enlightened One - This class does appear in the game but is locked to Byleth. In Alternative, it is locked to Rion, and they automatically promote to it over time skip. The movement class is infantry. The class has an increased affinity for swords, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Enlightened One is an all-around good class that doesn’t favor any specific stats too much.

Godly Instrument - This class is locked to Rion and is the promotion from Enlightened One. It unlocks automatically after a few chapters following time skip. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for swords, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Godly Instrument is an all-around class that boosts growth rates in all stats by 10%.

Heavenly One - This class is locked to Seraphine and is her Advanced Class. While she comes in her Master Class, she can be reverted back to this Advanced Class if the player wishes to do so. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for faith magic and reason magic. This class can use magic. Heavenly One increases growth rates for magic, dexterity, speed, resistance, and charm while in use.

Divine Being - This class is locked to Seraphine and is the Master Class she comes in. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for faith magic and reason magic. This class can use magic. Divine Being increases growth rates in all stats by 5%, but magic, dexterity, speed, resistance, and charm receive an extra 5% boost.

Imperial Mistress - This class is locked to Chris and is her inherent Advanced Class. She automatically promotes to this class over time skip. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for lance, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Imperial Mistress leans towards magic, dexterity, speed, and resistance in growth rates. 

Empress - This class is locked to Chris and is her custom Master Class. This class unlocks after a few chapters of time skip on Crimson Flower. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for lance, dagger, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Empress has increased growth rates in magic, dexterity, speed, and resistance, but it lowers luck and defense growth rates while being used.

Ronwe - This class is locked to Hegias and is his custom Advanced Class. This class has no set unlock time. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for lance and reason magic. This class can use magic. This class can move again after taking some actions. Ronwe increases strength, magic, and charm growth rates while in use.

Ballista Knight - This class is locked to Tuncay and is their custom Advanced Class. This class has no set unlock time. The movement class is armored. It has an increased affinity for axe and bow. This class can use Ballista, allowing the user ten chances per map to fire a Ballista where they stand regardless of if a Ballista is on the map or not. Ballista Knight increases growth rates in HP, strength, dexterity, and defense. 

Lord Rider - This class is locked to Magnolia and is her inherent Advanced Class. She automatically promotes to this class over time skip. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for sword and lance. This class can move again after taking some actions. Lord Rider increases strength, dexterity, speed, and defense while in use. 

Lord Knight - This class is locked to Magnolia and is her custom Master Class. This class unlocks after a few chapters of time skip on Azure Moon. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for sword, lance, and authority. This class can move again after taking some actions. Lord Knight increases strength, dexterity, speed, defense, and charm while in use, but it lowers magic and resistance.

Blade Lord - This class is locked to Raithius and is his inherent Advanced Class. He automatically promotes to this class over time skip. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for sword, bow, and brawling. Blade Lord increases strength, skill, speed, and charm growth rates while in use. 

Blade Master - This class is locked to Raithius and is his custom Master class. This class unlocks after a few chapters of time skip on Dandelion Wind. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for sword, bow, brawling, and authority. Blade Master increases strength, dexterity, speed, defense, and charm while in use, but it lowers magic and resistance. 

Dark Master - This class is locked to Wolfgang and is her custom Advanced Class. She automatically promotes to this class after time skip. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for sword, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Dark Master increases growth rates for magic, dexterity, speed, and charm while in use. 

Archbishop - This class does appear in the game, though there it is locked to Rhea. In Alternative, this class is locked to Aisa and is her Advanced Class. She comes in this class when she is recruited. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for sword, brawling, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Archbishop increases growth rates for magic, dexterity, speed, and charm while in use.

Sacred Lady - This class is locked to Aisa and is her custom Master Class. This class unlocks after a few chapters of time skip on Silver Snow. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for sword, brawling, faith magic, reason magic, and authority. This class can use magic. Sacred Lady increases growth rates for every stat by 5% while in use. 

Spellbow - This class is locked to Niko and is his custom Advanced Class. This class has no set unlock time. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for bow, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can use magic. Spellbow increases growth rates for magic, speed, defense, and resistance while in use.

Seiros Knight - This class is locked to Cordelia and is her custom Advanced Class. She comes in this class when she is recruited. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for sword, bow, and authority. This class can move again after taking some actions. Seiros Knight increases growth rates for HP, strength, speed, and defense while in use.

Sacred Knight - This class is locked to Cordelia and is her custom Master Class. This class unlocks after a few chapters of time skip on Emerald Tempest. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for sword, axe, bow, and authority. This class can move again after taking some actions. Sacred Knight increases growth rates for HP, strength, dexterity, speed, defense, and charm while in use. 

Ashen Knight - This class is locked to Eli and is his custom Advanced Class. He comes in this class when he is recruited. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for sword, bow, faith magic, and reason magic. This class can move again after taking some actions. This class can use magic. Ashen Knight increases growth rates for strength, magic, speed and dexterity while in use. 

Ashen Lord - This class is locked to Eli and is his custom Master class. This class unlocks after a few chapters of time skip on Blackened Sun. The movement class is cavalry. It has an increased affinity for sword, bow, faith magic, reason magic, and authority. This class can move again after taking some actions. This class can use magic. Ashen Lord increases growth rates for strength, magic, speed, dexterity, and charm while in use. 

Orchid - This class is locked to Taiyin and is her custom Advanced Class. This class has no set unlock time. The movement class is infantry. It has an increased affinity for lance, gauntlet, and faith magic. This class can use magic. Orchid increases growth rates for strength, magic, dexterity, and charm while in use. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes are fun
> 
> We like classes
> 
> -Digital


	7. Personal Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: All skills marked with a plus sign are upgraded after time skip. Aisa and Cordelia have personal skills for before time skip despite not being playable until after time skip since they appear as allies on some maps.

**Rion Nerine Sage**

Guiding Hand - Boosts unit's and adjacent allies' EXP gain and weapon experience by 20%.

Guiding Hand+ - Boosts unit's and all allies' EXP gain and weapon experience by 20%.

**Seraphine**

Heavenly Soul - If unit is adjacent to the protagonist, grants Mag/Spd/Dex/Res +4 during combat.

**Chris von Faixnoye**

Empire's Lineage - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Avo.

Empire's Lineage+ - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Crit/Avo. 

**Polly Riverbane**

Natural Commander - Grants Crit/Hit +5 when using gambit. 

**Florence Eaton**

Kind Spirit - If unit is adjacent to ally at start of turn, restores unit's health by 10%.

**Zelhira von Schlarzer**

Motivation - When equipped with battalion, unit has Lck% chance of restoring 10% of battalion's endurance at start of turn.

**Hegias Chymes**

Charming Initiator - Boosts gambit might by 5.

**Callisto Alteria**

Bold Performer - If unit allows an ally to take a second action, grants ally +4 Str.

**Tuncay Yangalev**

Forger - After combat, unit has Dex% chance of repairing a weapon's durability by two.

**Aquillus von Einem**

Distant Heart - At start of turn, if there are no allies in two spaces, restores 10% HP.

**Magnolia Václav Josefa**

Kingdom's Lineage - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Crit Avo.

Kingdom's Lineage+ - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Crit Avo/Hit.

**Aestlyn Pluvia Aster  
**

Supportive - Use Rally to grant ally +4 Mag.

**Nora Marie von Tarantulus**

Provoke - When unit is below 50% HP, grants +20 Crit.

**Illona de la Brache**

Masked Talent - Grants 2x weapon experience when using a bow, dagger, or lance.

**Kyle von Dragoste**

Wild Performer - If unit allows an ally to take a second action, grants ally +4 Dex.

**Karim Faren**

Defender - If unit waits without taking any other actions, grants +4 Def for one turn.

**Cassia Regan Berniere**

Knightly Academic - If unit initiates combat, grants 2x weapon experience.

**Falon von Chevalier**

Close Combat - When in combat with foe one space away, grants +3 to damage dealt.

**Raithius Origo**

Alliance's Lineage - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Hit.

Alliance's Lineage+ - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Hit/Avo. 

**Sofia von Ruden**

Flirtatious - If unit is adjacent to female ally during combat, grants +3 to damage dealt.

**Wolfgang Zarchariel**

Animal Lover - At start of turn, if unit is adjacent to flying or cavalry ally, recovers 10% of HP.

**Cedric von Eir**

Noble Leader - Grants +10 to Hit when using gambits.

**Adeline von Admoderor**

Shy Performer - If unit allows an ally to take a second action, grants ally +4 Mag.**  
**

**Novalee Taliaferro**

Eternal Loyalty - If unit is adjacent to an ally with a Lineage skill, grants +3 Mag/Dex during combat.

**William Urswick**

Mercy - If unit initiates combat and damages foe, reduces foe's defense by 3. 

**Leamhnachd "Lev" Homeros Mikhailikov**

Lonely Heart - If unit has no battalion equipped or battalion endurance is at 0, reduces damage taken by 3.

**Aisa**

Holy Grace - Reduces damage dealt to adjacent allies by 3.

Holy Grace+ - Reduces damage dealt to all allies by 3.

**Roy Zero**

Passionate Performer - If unit allows an ally to take a second action, grants ally +4 Spd.**  
**

**Herwig von Wessin**

Born to Teach - If unit is adjacent to a student ally, grants +2/-2 to damage dealt/received.

**Reese das Schweighen**

Brief Dream - If unit waits without taking any other actions, restores 10% HP.

**Jill Tysera**

Apothecary - All medicine consumed by this unit is 3x as effective.

**Adrian Balsa**

Kind Assist - If Rally is used on ally, grants ally +4 Def.

**Niko Iñigo Lavellan-Indech**

Laze Around - If unit has three or less items in inventory, grants +10 Crit.

**Nesreen Magdy**

Antisocial - If unit has no battalion equipped or battalion endurance is at 0, grants +3 damage dealt.

**Cordelia Torryn**

Knightly Honor - Increases damage dealt by adjacent allies by 3.

Knightly Honor+ - Increases damage dealt by all allies by 3.

**Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech**

Role Model - If unit is adjacent to ally of lower level, increases damage dealt by 3.

**Yuliya Kholodova**

Eager to Learn - If unit is adjacent to ally that can use magic, grants 2x weapon experience.

**Kaeta Corin**

Competitive - If unit is adjacent to ally of higher level, increases damage dealt by 3.

**Piers Daunce**

Lash Out - If unit has no adjutant assigned, grants +10 Crit.

**Rodain Belmontai**

Skilled Knight - If unit is using a weapon that deals damage based on strength, grants 2x weapon experience.

**Miriam Arbeid**

Solo - If there are no allies within two spaces, grants +2/-2 to damage dealt/received.

**Wynne Jacobson**

Morbid Soul - If unit attacks and defeats foe, grants +4 Str/Dex/Def/Cha for one turn.

**Eli Disnor Nhylise**

Abyss Lineage - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Crit.

Abyss Lineage+ - If unit initiates combat, grants +20 Crit/Crit Avo. 

**Ernst Mercer **

Dark Curiosity - Doubles unit's uses of reason magic. 

**Grey von Darc**

Evade Danger - If unit's HP is under 50%, multiplies defense and resistance by 1.5 in combat and doubles Avo.

**Saias Castelle**

Gladiator’s Pride - When HP is 25% or lower, negates “effective against flying units” and grants +3 to Str/Def/Res. 

**Magnus Viggo af Dellinger**

Eager for Knowledge - If unit is in combat against a magical foe, grants EXP 2x and weapon experience x2. 

**Taiyin Yué**

Ambidextrous - Increase unit's Str by 50% of Mag in battle and increases unit's MAG by 50% STR when casting recovery magic.**  
**

**Gabriel Mayer**

Supportive Heart - If unit is set as adjutant, doubles main unit's Crit/Hit during combat. 

**Quinn Tahan**

Isolationist - If unit is not adjacent to an ally, grants +3 to Str/Spd/Dex during combat. 

**Ansel von Veretie **

Showoff - If unit is adjacent to an ally of a lower level, grants +3 to damage dealt.

**Tsubasa **

Hidden Trickster - Unit can unlock chests and doors without the use of keys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG OH MY GOD
> 
> -Digital


	8. Character History (Academy Phase)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how on each character's roster sheet, there's a history section? Yeah. I did that for all the Alternative characters.
> 
> It's worth noting that this is only for before time skip. War Phase has a completely different set of stuff since a lot happens over time skip. I'll be posting War Phase once it comes.
> 
> For now, take this history with a dash of light spoilers, and by light spoilers I mean stuff that hasn't been exposed in B supports yet that will be explained before time skip.

** _Rion Nerine Sage_ **

**???? **Born somewhere in Fódlan

**???? **Traveled through Aster territory

**???? **Lost memory in unknown incident

**1180 **Woke up in field with amnesia before being employed at Garreg Mach

** _Seraphine_ **

**???? **Manifested for the first time

**???? **Traveled through Aster territory

**???? ** Lost memory in unknown incident

**1180 **Woke up with Rion in field with no memory of past

** _Chris von Faixnoye_ **

**1163 **Born in Enbarr as youngest child of Hendrix von Faixnoye

**1168 **Mother died or went missing in accident

**1168 **Crest manifested for the first time, prompting her to be named heir

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Polly Riverbane_ **

**1161 **Born in Riverbane territory as youngest noble child

**1168 **Traveled to Enbarr to assist Chris as advisor

**1174 **Began to contact mysterious woman named Tae

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Florence Eaton_ **

**1161 **Born in unknown Empire territory

**1163 **Mother died or otherwise went missing

**1179 **Father died at the hands of bounty hunters

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Zelhira von Schlarzer_ **

**1162 **Found by village of renowned mages

**1174 **Village destroyed by mysterious group

**1175 **Adopted by Lord Schlarzer

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Hegias Chymes_ **

**1162 **Born in Adrestian Empire

**1173 **Witnessed father’s Crest activating

**1177** Debuted as tournament fighter

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Callisto Alteria_ **

**1161 **Born in Adrestian Empire territory

**1168 **Started learning how to tell stories as performer

**1175 **Horribly harassed by older men, causing her to grow hateful towards them

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Tuncay Yangalev_ **

**1160 **Found and adopted by Yangalev family

**1177 **Finished making axe, Emin

**1178** Offered to go to monastery in exchange for military service

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Aquillus von Einem_ **

**1162 **Born into House Einem of Empire

**1172 **Parents conceived two more children, but both were Crestless

**1179 **Took siblings to live with uncle

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Magnolia V_ ** ** _áclav Josefa_ **

**1162 **Born as illegitimate child of Faerghus’ king

**1163 **Began to live in palace to train as princess

**1174** Named heir to the throne

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Aestlyn Pluvia Aster_ **

**1163 **Born in Fhirdiad of Faerghus

**1164 **Named heir to Aster family

**1179 **Told of true past as part of branch of Aster family

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Nora Marie von Tarantulus_ **

**1161 **Born in Faerghus near Duscur border

**1169 **Witnessed explosion of home

**1179 **Saved merchants who paid her way to the monastery

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Illona de la Brache_ **

**1162 **Born in Adrestian Empire near Brigid

**1175 **Moved to Faerghus to become part of House de la Brache

**1176 **Experimented on to be given Crest of Ernest

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Kyle von Dragoste_ **

**1163 **Born as part of House Dragoste in Faerghus shortly before it fell

**1174 **Moved in with performer after death of parents

**1178 **Performer caring for him was murdered

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Karim Faren_ **

**1163 **Born in House Faren of Faerghus

**1177 **Attended Fhirdiad School of Sorcery

**1178 **Dropped out of School of Sorcery due to lack of magical talent

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academyv

** _Cassia Regan Berniere_ **

**1163 **Born in House Berniere of Faerghus

**1166 **Began training to take over House Berniere

**1175 **Made plans to join Knights of Seiros

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Falon von Chevalier_ **

**1161 **Born in House Chevalier in Faerghus

**1171 **Began sneaking out to spend time with commoners

**1174 **Stopped kidnapping attempt on a few common girls

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Raithius Origo_ **

**1163 **Born as future heir of Leicester

**1176 **Castle was broken into, prompting him to begin fighting

**1176 **Future wife from arranged marriage was murdered

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Sofia von Ruden_ **

**1162 **Born as heir of House Ruden

**1168 **Disowned after younger brother is born with Crest

**1179 **Recommended to monastery by other nobles

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Wolfgang Zarchariel_ **

**1163 **Born as commoner with Crest in Columbus territory

**1163 **Mother was killed

**1169 **Began complying with Canis Mafia’s criminal activity

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Cedric von Eir_ **

**1161 **Born with Crest as part of House Eir

**1176 **Father passed away of illness

**1177 **Learned how to fight to defend home territory

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Adeline von Admoderor_ **

**1163 **Born split between Almyra and Leicester nobility

**1169 **Met commoner girl who taught her to dance

**1175 **Started sneaking out to perform away from family

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Novalee Taliaferro_ **

**1162 **Born as illegitimate child of House Goneril

**1170 **Mother committed suicide

**1178 **Father sent assassin to end her life

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _William Urswick_ **

**1162 **Born as commoner in Leicester

**1173 **Started helping parents in family orphanage

**1179 **Crest showed itself during fight with bandits

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Leamhnachd “Lev” Homeros Mikhailikov_ **

**1162 **Born as part of House Mikhailikov

**1169 **Started being used as bargaining chip in politics

**1174 **Met Travant, partner wyvern

**1180 **Enrolled in Officers Academy

** _Aisa_ **

**???? **Born in an unknown location

**???? **Granted blessing of power from the goddess

**???? **Became archbishop of Church of Seiros

**1180 **Invited Rion to teach at Officers Academy

** _Roy Zero_ **

**1160 **Born in Adrestian Empire

**1165 **Taken in by opera performer

**1175 **Saved Aisa’s life during performance in Empire

**1180 **Encouraged Aisa to invite Rion to teach at Officers Academy

** _Herwig von Wessin_ **

**1151 **Born in House Wessin of Empire

**1168 **Attended class at Officers Academy

**1175 **Fought in war with Brigid and Dagda

**1176 **Began teaching at Officers Academy

** _Reese das Schweighen_ **

**1151 **Born in House Schweighen of Kingdom

**1166 **Parents were killed by his aunt and uncle

**1167 **Fought in Knights of Seiros

**1178 **Began teaching at Officers Academy

** _Jill Tysera_ **

**1148 **Born in Duscur to merchant family

**1159 **Started learning how to make medicine

**1170 **Brother went missing

**1172 **Began teaching at Officers Academy

** _Adrian Balsa_ **

**1162 **Born with Crest in Brigid

**1177 **Started traveling outside of Brigid

**1179 **Attended classes at Officers Academy

**1180 **Stayed at Garreg Mach Monastery to assist new students

** _Niko I_ ** ** _ñigo Lavellan-Indech_ **

**1164 **Born as part of House Lavellan-Indech

**1171 **Became close with adopted brother, Derric

**1178 **Ran away from home with help of Derric

**1179 **Employed as librarian of Garreg Mach Monastery

** _Nesreen Magdy_ **

**1164 **Born in Almyra to merchants

**1169 **Parents killed by bandits

**1170 **Taken in by orphanage

**1173 **Moved to Garreg Mach Monastery and taken in by Aisa

** _Cordelia Torryn_ **

**1152 **Born as daughter of previous knight captain

**1168 **Started working to support family

**1170 **Father arrested and executed on bogus charges

**1173 **Hired as Captain of the Knights

** _Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech_ **

**1160 **Born as child of House Dominic in Faerghus

**1169 **House Dominic fell and Derric was adopted by Lavellan-Indech family

**1176 **Moved to Garreg Mach Monastery to train as knight

**1178 **Helped Niko run away to the monastery

** _Yuliya Kholodova_ **

**1158 **Born in Albinea before war with Faerghus

**1168 **Started healing wounded soldiers during war

**1175 **Moved to Garreg Mach Monastery 

**1179 **Older sister died of illness

** _Kaeta Corin_ **

**1163 **Born in a minor noble family in Faerghus

**1165 **Family fell from grace and became common

**1177 **Began being trained by father to fight

**1179 **Traveled to Garreg Mach Monastery to train as knight

** _Piers Daunce_ **

**1160 **Born as commoner from Almyra

**1168 **Parents died in bandit attack

**1172 **Traveled to Garreg Mach Monastery with sister

**1175 **Began training to become a knight in service of the church

** _Rodain Belmontai_ **

**1153 **Born as nobility in Leicester

**1173 **Graduated from Officers Academy

**1177 **Defeated bandits invading home territory

**1178 **Became a Knight of Seiros

** _Miriam Arbeid_ **

**1154 **Born as slave in Faerghus territory

**1164 **Escaped slavery following death of parents

**1178 **Arrested for crimes throughout Faerghus by Church of Seiros

**1179 **Became Knight of Seiros to repent sins at Aisa’s request

** _Wynne Jacobson_ **

**1158 **Born in Almyra as commoner

**1165 **Father left after an argument with Wynne’s mother

**1172 **Began training to become an assassin

**1175 **Left Almyra to avoid violence

** _Eli Disnor Nhylise_ **

**1162 ** Born in Sreng as part of a native clan

**1176 ** Left as only survivor of his clan’s massacre

**1177 ** Arrived in Abyss and began defending it

**1180 ** Joined Ashen Wolves as house leader

** _Ernst Mercer_ **

**1162 ** Born in a Morfis village

**1171 ** Mother passed away due to illness

**1179 ** Set out for Garreg Mach to further magical research

**1180 ** Enrolled as member of the Ashen Wolves

** _Grey von Darc_ **

**1161 ** Born an illegitimate heir to a minor Adrestia house

**1169 ** Father passed away in a revolt

**1175 ** Mother died while living on the streets

**1180 ** Moved to Abyss to become an Ashen Wolf

** _Saias Castelle_ **

**1163 ** Born as a commoner of Faerghus

**1175 ** Starts to fight as a gladiator

**1177 ** Escaped underground fighting ring thanks to knights

**1180 ** Enrolled in the Ashen Wolves

** _Magnus Viggo af Dellinger_ **

**1160 ** Adopted by a warrior clan leader

**1177 ** Banned from his tribe

**1178 ** Arrives in Abyss for the first time

**1180 ** Becomes member of the Ashen Wolves

** _Taiyin Yu_ ** ** _è_ **

**1163 ** Born to caravan traders

**1178 ** Paid way to the main continent

**1179 ** First arrived in Abyss

**1180 ** Joined Ashen Wolves class

** _Gabriel Mayer_ **

**1162 ** Born to a couple living in Abyss

**1173 ** Started learning magic

**1175 ** Began to fight as a defender of Abyss

**1180 ** Enrolled as a member of the Ashen Wolves

** _Quinn Tahan_ **

**1160 ** Born in Duscur as youngest of two children

**1174 ** Brother died in racism-fueled incident

**1175 ** Found new companions and began to travel

**1180 ** Made way to Abyss and enrolled as an Ashen Wolf

** _Ansel von Veretie_ **

**1154 ** Born to lord of a minor house

**1171 ** Disowned and sent away from house

**1175 ** Wandered into Abyss and became an inhabitant

**1180 ** Started working as Abyss’ custodian and the Ashen Wolves professor

** _Tsubasa_ **

**1163 ** Abandoned on doorstep of older man

**1173 ** Grew involved with illegal activities

**1176 ** Ran away and made way into Abyss

**1180 ** Began cooperating with Ashen Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore the fact that I lied multiple times in this to keep from revealing spoilers but there isn't a true version since by the time you find out the truth it's time skip so all new history set oops sorry (not sorry) fellas
> 
> -Digital


	9. Lost Items

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of all the lost items!
> 
> There are three for each character. They spawn throughout the story in places where the character was standing the month before. I'll be doing dialogue for lost items later on to go with this.

** _Chris von Faixnoye_ **

  * Unfinished Apology (Letter written to the emperor of Adrestia. Belongs to someone who has a rocky relationship with the emperor)
  * Story Notes (Notes written for a story that are difficult to understand out of context. Belongs to someone who loves to write)
  * Dream Journal (Notebook filled with dream explanations, though most pages contain references to a night of fire. Belongs to someone who suffers from nightmares)

** _Polly Riverbane_ **

  * Torn Letter (Letter addressed to ‘Tae Bartall’. Belongs to someone who gives solemn reports)
  * Child’s Drawing (An old drawing done by a child depicting a town ablaze. Belongs to someone who keeps items of the past)
  * White Cravat (Decorative accessory worn for important events. Belongs to someone with a formal aura)

** _Florence Eaton_ **

  * Diagram of the Stars (Picture showing what stars lie in the heavens. Belongs to someone who enjoys stargazing)
  * Used Duster (Cleaning object used to eliminate dust. Belongs to someone who enjoys keeping spaces clean)
  * Pegasus Drawings (Paper covered in sketches of a pegasus. Belongs to someone who holds a pegasus close to their heart)

** _Zelhira von Schlarzer_ **

  * Dragon Drawing (Sketch of an ancient creature. Belongs to someone who wants to learn more about ancient beings)
  * Butterfly Statue (Paperweight shaped like a butterfly. Belongs to someone who enjoys nature’s beauty)
  * Fantasy Novel (Book detailing adventures from a bygone era. Belongs to someone who loves hearing of impossible stories)

** _Hegias Chymes_ **

  * Baking Cookbook (Library book showing how to make various confections. Belongs to someone who likes baking)
  * Mysterious Stone (Dark rock with cryptic origins. Belongs to someone curious about ancient history)
  * Alchemy Instruction Book (Notebook filled with directions and notes on chemistry. Belongs to someone interested in alchemy)

** _Callisto Alteria_ **

  * Folklore Guide (Book detailing various tales of Adrestian folklore. Belongs to someone who enjoys hearing old stories)
  * Vibrant Story (Handwritten tale of adventure, romance, and wonder. Belongs to someone with an affinity for storytelling)
  * Calligraphy Designs (Page covered with swirling patterns. Belongs to someone with natural grace)

** _Tuncay Yangalev_ **

  * Weapon Design Sheet (Page showing how to design an axe. Belongs to someone who likes building weapons)
  * Small Hammer (Tiny hammer too small to fight with. Belongs to someone crafty)
  * Letter to Unknown Location (Letter addressed to an unknown place in the Empire. Belongs to someone whose home is secret)

** _Aquillus von Einem_ **

  * Strategy Guide (Book detailing strategies in battle. Belongs to someone with a tactical mind)
  * Expensive Tea Bag (Used bag for an expensive flavor of tea. Belongs to someone who has high standards for tea)
  * Drawing of Two Children (Sketch done by young person of two children. Belongs to someone with an important child in their lives)

** _Magnolia V_ ** ** _áclav Josefa_ **

  * Flower Painting (Professional art of a flower. Belongs to someone who holds flowers dear)
  * Horse Model (Statue of horse fitting in one’s palm. Belongs to someone who enjoys riding horses)
  * Letter Set (Group of letters written to people living in Fhirdiad. Belongs to someone who lives in the Faerghus capital)

** _Aestlyn Pluvia Aster_ **

  * Theater Script (Script for a play performed in Faerghus. Belongs to someone who enjoys watching others perform)
  * Bird Poem (Page with poem about birds on it. Belongs to someone who enjoys watching animals)
  * Aster Family Tree (Diagram of Aster family relations. Belongs to someone with interest in Aster territory)

** _Nora Marie von Tarantulus_ **

  * Turtle Statue (Small statue shaped like a turtle. Belongs to someone who enjoys researching aquatic life)
  * Duscur Axe (Weapon made in Duscur. Belongs to someone who lives near or in Duscur)
  * Small Wallet (Pouch with a few coins from Duscur inside. Belongs to someone who enjoys learning about other cultures)

** _Illona de la Brache_ **

  * Art History Book (Well-worn book telling history of art in Faerghus. Belongs to someone with a creative side)
  * Brigid Necklace (A chain and charm from Brigid. Belongs to someone from Brigid)
  * Small Journal (Notebook full of ridiculous statements. Belongs to someone who lies often)

** _Kyle von Dragoste_ **

  * Performing Fan (A fan often used when performing in Faerghus. Belongs to someone who is a performer-to-be)
  * Advanced Healing Tutorial (Book teaching high-level healing. Belongs to someone who is a master of white magic)
  * Broken Chain (Locket on a snapped chain. Belongs to someone who enjoys reminiscing)

** _Karim Faren_ **

  * Worn Knife (Dagger used in hunting. Belongs to someone who likes hunting)
  * Basic Charms (Book detailing how to cast basic spells. Belongs to someone with minimal talent in magic)
  * Expensive Necklace (Pricy accessory haggled from a merchant. Belongs to someone with an affinity for persuasion)

** _Cassia Regan Berniere_ **

  * Broken Lance (Weapon that barely functions. Belongs to someone who enjoys repairing weapons)
  * Ornate Dagger (Knife covered with swirling patterns. Belongs to someone who collects high-class weapons)
  * Bag of Spices (Homemade spices for seasoning food. Belongs to someone who enjoys eating spicy foods)

** _Falon von Chevalier_ **

  * Beaded Bracelet (Bracelet from a Faerghus festival. Belongs to someone with an interest in commoner culture)
  * Pep Talk Letter (Letter from Faerghus encouraging its recipient. Belongs to someone with a positive relationship with their father)
  * Emerald Earring (Single earring that appears expensive. Belongs to someone with a loved maternal figure)

** _Raithius Origo_ **

  * Weathered Ring (Ring that never found a home. Belongs to someone who lost the one they cared about)
  * Leftovers (Leftover food from the dining hall. Belongs to someone who enjoys eating)
  * Description of Man (Page describing deceased man. Belongs to someone searching for a disappeared person)

** _Sofia von Ruden_ **

  * Page of Women (Paper covered with sketches of girls at the monastery. Belongs to someone who enjoys being with women)
  * Training Weight (Weight often used to strengthen muscles. Belongs to someone who longs to get stronger)
  * Returned Letter (Letter given back to its sender. Belongs to someone who longs to reach out to others)

** _Wolfgang Zarchariel_ **

  * Protective Glove (Glove used to care for owls. Belongs to someone who enjoys being with birds)
  * Broken Clock (Small clock that no longer functions properly. Belongs to someone with a knack for fixing things)
  * Box of Food (Container filled with food often given to owls. Belongs to someone who cares for an owl)

** _Cedric von Eir_ **

  * Prayer Book (Book detailing various prayers the Church of Seiros performs. Belongs to someone who enjoys studying religion)
  * List of Responsibilities (To-do list for nobility. Belongs to someone proud of their noble status)
  * Painting of Woman (Painting of an unknown woman. Belongs to someone who enjoys art and is searching for somebody)

** _Adeline von Admoderor_ **

  * Dance Shoes (Well-loved shoes for dancing in. Belongs to someone who enjoys dancing)
  * Audition Flyer (Paper advertising auditions for local performing company. Belongs to someone who longs to show off talents onstage)
  * Torn Envelope (Envelope from Admoderor territory. Belongs to someone with disdain for Admoderor leaders)

** _Novalee Taliaferro_ **

  * Observation Notebook (Book filled with small details about other people at the monastery. Belongs to someone who watches others closely)
  * Goneril Tea Set (Teacup from Goneril territory in Leicester. Belongs to someone from the Goneril lands)
  * Origo History Book (History title detailing past of Leicester’s ruling family. Belongs to someone who cares about the royalty)

** _William Urswick_ **

  * Fake Flower (Flower statue constructed after a rose. Belongs to someone who likes plants)
  * Bag of Seeds (Seeds for magical plants not found in greenhouse. Belongs to someone who enjoys gardening)
  * Strategy Game (Board game revolving around tactics. Belongs to someone who enjoys playing games)

** _Leamhnachd “Lev” Homeros Mikhailikov_ **

  * Wyvern Anatomy Sketch (Drawing showing anatomy of wyverns. Belongs to someone who rides wyverns often)
  * Fishing Box (Box containing supplies for fishing. Belongs to someone who fishes casually)
  * Leicester Recipe Book (Notebook filled with recipes from Leicester territories. Belongs to someone with a love of cooking)

** _Aisa_ **

  * Starlight Requiem (Sheet music for a handwritten song. Belongs to someone who enjoys music)
  * Scratched Seiros Sketch (Drawing of Seiros that has been since scratched out. Belongs to someone with a complicated relationship to religion)
  * Crescent Brooch (Pin shaped like a moon. Belongs to someone with a heavenly connection)

** _Roy Zero_ **

  * Dancing Ribbon (Ribbon used when performing onstage. Belongs to someone with a fondness for performing)
  * Opera Poster (Picture detailing an opera performance in the Empire. Belongs to someone who once performed professionally)
  * Training Knuckles (Gauntlets used when training casually. Belongs to someone who enjoys fighting with fists)

** _Herwig von Wessin_ **

  * Romance Novel (Book detailing a fictional love story. Belongs to someone with a secret fondness for romance)
  * Cleaning Cloth (Fabric used for tidying up. Belongs to someone who hates messes)
  * Mastery Reason Book (Instruction book for practicing high-level reason magic. Belongs to someone with a mastery of black magic)

** _Reese das Schweighen_ **

  * Painting of the Sun (Delicate painting of the noon sky. Belongs to someone with a love of daylight)
  * Cat Toy (Toy used to play with the monastery cats. Belongs to someone who enjoys playing with animals)
  * Worn Blanket (Spare sheet used on beds in monastery. Belongs to someone with a fondness for naps)

** _Jill Tysera_ **

  * Experimental Potion (Blend of medicine not found in markets. Belongs to someone who enjoys alchemy)
  * Missing Person Poster (Poster depicting a young man named Quail who went missing. Belongs to someone who lost someone dear to their heart)
  * Frog Paperweight (Small statue shaped like frog. Belongs to someone who enjoys amphibian creatures)

** _Adrian Balsa_ **

  * Landscape Drawing (Picture of sunset. Belongs to someone who observes their surroundings often)
  * Drenched Cloth (Fabric covered in water. Belongs to someone who enjoys swimming)
  * Hunting Bow (Bow used in hunting animals. Belongs to someone who enjoys spending time in nature)

** _Niko I_ ** ** _ñigo Lavellan-Indech_ **

  * Downy Pillow (Pillow used for sleeping. Belongs to someone who naps often)
  * Fishing Rod (Rod often used in the fishing hole. Belongs to someone who enjoys to fish)
  * History of the Knights of Seiros (Book detailing past of the Knights of Seiros. Belongs to someone who reads often)

** _Nesreen Magdy_ **

  * Steps of Dance (Pictures detailing dance performed in Almyran festivals. Belongs to someone who secretly enjoys performing)
  * Sketch of Aisa (Drawing of the archbishop. Belongs to someone who enjoys making art)
  * Animal Feeding Schedule (Routine for feeding monastery animals. Belongs to someone who spends time with animals)

** _Cordelia Torryn_ **

  * Letter to Deceased (Letter speaking to one who died long ago. Belongs to someone who cares for the dead)
  * Research of Faerghus (Papers filled with important facts about crimes in Faerghus. Belongs to someone looking for truth)
  * Abandoned Horseshoe (Horseshoe used when one wishes to ride on horseback. Belongs to someone who fights as a cavalier)

** _Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech_ **

  * Emblem of Dominic (Symbol of the fallen House Dominic. Belongs to someone curious about their history)
  * Book on Faerghus Nobility (Worn book about the history of nobles from Faerghus. Belongs to someone who enjoys learning about the past)
  * Love Letter (Letter addressed to knightly person. Belongs to someone who others often love being around)

** _Yuliya Kholodova_ **

  * Letter in Foreign Language (Crumpled note written in unknown language. Belongs to someone born off the continent)
  * Faith Magic Book (Book teaching beginners how to heal. Belongs to someone who wants to be a mage)
  * Locket (Has a picture of a foreign woman inside. Belongs to someone who holds an Albinean close to their heart)

** _Kaeta Corin_ **

  * Teacup (Teacup that has been used but not clean. Belongs to someone who is habitually messy)
  * Tall Shoes (Shoes meant to make one appear taller. Belongs to someone of short stature)
  * Training Blade (Has Knights of Seiros emblem on hilt. Belongs to someone training to be a knight)

** _Piers Daunce_ **

  * Foreign Poem (Poem written in another language. Belongs to someone who knows multiple languages)
  * Small Portrait (Old drawing of a man, woman, boy, and girl. Belongs to someone who holds family dear)
  * Almyran Story (Handwritten book retelling an Almyran story. Belongs to someone familiar with Almyra’s lore)

** _Rodain Belmontai_ **

  * Folk Song Lyrics (Lyrics to old song of Leicester. Belongs to someone who enjoys singing)
  * Tales of Chivalry (Story detailing knights from ancient times. Belongs to someone who is curious about knights)
  * Armor Sketch (Drawing of heavy armor. Belongs to someone who enjoys art)

** _Miriam Arbeid_ **

  * Emerald Ring (Expensive ring that is at least twenty years old. Belongs to someone who collects small trinkets)
  * Azure Bow (Hairpiece made by hand. Belongs to someone who enjoys fashion)
  * Pegasus Feather Accessory (Brooch sewn from fallen pegasus feathers. Belongs to someone who rides pegasi)

** _Wynne Jacobson_ **

  * Embroidered Glove (Homemade glove without a match. Belongs to someone who enjoys sewing)
  * Almyran Recipe (Recipe for candy originating from Almyra. Belongs to someone who loves sweets)
  * Bullseye Target (Target used as practice for firing arrows. Belongs to someone who can wield a bow well)

** _Eli Disnor Nhylise_ **

  * Star Chart (A diagram of the stars near the monastery. Belongs to someone who enjoys stargazing)
  * Stray Bowstring (String removed from a bow. Belongs to someone who practices archery)
  * Sreng Decoration (Good luck charm from a Sreng tribe. Belongs to someone who embraces their origins)

** _Ernst Mercer_ **

  * Single Gauntlet (A gauntlet without a match. Belongs to someone experimenting with fist fighting)
  * Meticulous Notebook (Notepad organized perfectly with many charts. Belongs to someone serious about researching)
  * Dark Magic Instructions (Manual detailing how to cast strange dark spells. Belongs to someone researching the dark arts)

** _Grey von Darc_ **

  * Fishing Box (Container of materials used in fishing. Belongs to someone who enjoys fishing)
  * Heirloom Book (Book detailing important relics found in Adrestia’s nobility system. Belongs to someone with curiosity for the ancient)
  * Broken Training Sword (Sword that snapped in half. Belongs to someone who takes training seriously)

** _Saias Castelle_ **

  * Wyvern Scale (Lone scale that fell off a wyvern. Belongs to someone who fights from the sky)
  * Observations List (List of facts about people living in Abyss. Belongs to someone who speaks with others often)
  * Tournament Prize (The reward given to the victor of a fighting tournament. Belongs to someone who once fought for sport)

** _Magnus Viggo af Dellinger_ **

  * Marked Book (A loved book covered with small markings. Belongs to someone who reads often)
  * Pen Set (Box containing many writing utensils. Belongs to someone who takes notes frequently)
  * Forsaken Blade (Training weapon covered in dust. Belongs to someone who dislikes using physical weapons)

** _Taiyin Yu_** **_è_ **

  * Portable Chess (Chess pieces and board in small box. Belongs to someone who enjoys strategy)
  * Dance Directions (Diagram explaining simple dance steps. Belongs to someone who dances in their free time)
  * Lone Teacup (Single teacup without the rest of its set. Belongs to someone who drinks tea often)

** _Gabriel Mayer_ **

  * Locked Diary (Notebook with tight lock attached to it. Belongs to someone who rarely shares their thoughts)
  * Motivational Note (Page with an emotional letter about optimism on it. Belongs to someone who supports others greatly)
  * Abyss History (Book detailing the major events that have happened in Abyss. Belongs to someone who has lived in Abyss for a long time)

** _Quinn Tahan_ **

  * History Report (Page filled with history facts about Duscur. Belongs to someone who enjoys nonfiction)
  * Coffee Cup (Container used to drink coffee. Belongs to someone who knows a lot about coffee)
  * Strategy Piece (A single piece from a strategy board game. Belongs to someone with an affinity for tactics)

** _Ansel von Veretie_ **

  * Trivia Booklet (Pamphlet filled with strange facts about various nations. Belongs to someone with an interest in strange facts)
  * Handwritten Textbook (A history book with a detailed timeline. Belongs to someone who researches history often)
  * Map of Abyss (Map marking where people often relax in Abyss. Belongs to someone who is rather observant)

** _Tsubasa_ **

  * Unused Candle (Candle often used to relax the soul. Belongs to someone who enjoys meditation)
  * Common Stories (Page of basic folktales from Abyss. Belongs to someone with a secret love of storytelling)
  * Church Sheet Music (Sheet music for a song sung in the cathedral often. Belongs to someone who enjoys music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this two days after it was finished due to a big snowstorm hitting my area and trapping me at someone else's house for a weekend, but it's here now, so we're good.
> 
> -Digital


	10. Reason Learned Spells

**Rion**

Fire (D)

Thunder (D+)

Thoron (C)

Ragnarok (B)

Agnea’s Arrow (A+)

**Seraphine**

Fire (D)

Luna (C)

Dark Spikes (B)

Hades (A)

Meteor (A+)

**Chris**

Wind (D)

Sagittae (D+)

Cutting Gale (C)

Excalibur (B)

Fimbulvetr (A)

**Polly**

Fire (D)

Bolganone (C)

Ragnarok (B)

**Florence**

Wind (D)  
Cutting Gale (C)

Bolganone (B)

**Zelhira**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (D+)

Banshee (C)

Luna (B)

**Hegias**

Blizzard (D)

Swarm (C)

Luna (B)

Fimbulvetr (A)

Hades (A+)

**Callisto**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (C)

**Tuncay**

Fire (D)

Thunder (C)

**Aquillus**

Miasma (D)

Banshee (D+)

Luna (C)

Dark Spikes (B)

Hades (A)

**Magnolia**

Blizzard (D)

Fimbulvetr (B)

**Aestlyn**

Miasma (D)

Mire (D+)

Banshee (C)

Death (B)

Agnea’s Arrow (A)

**Nora**

Blizzard (D)

Cutting Gale (C)

Fimbulvetr (B)

**Illona**

Blizzard (D)

Sagittae (C)

Excalibur (A)

**Kyle**

Wind (D)

Blizzard (D+)

Cutting Gale (C)

Sagittae (B)

**Karim**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (B)

**Cassia**

Blizzard (D)

Banshee (C)

Luna (B)

Death (A)

**Falon**

Thunder (D)

Blizzard (D+)

Bolting (A)

**Raithius**

Fire (D)

Bolganone (B)

**Sofia**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (C)

Bolting (A)

**Wolfgang**

Miasma (D)

Mire (D+)

Luna (C) 

Death (B)

Hades (A)

**Cedric**

Fire (D)

Ragnarok (A)

**Adeline**

Blizzard (D)

Sagittae (C)

Cutting Gale (B)

Fimbulvetr (A)

**Novalee**

Miasma (D)

Swarm (D+)

Mire (C)

Luna (B)

Dark Spikes (A)

**William**

Wind (D)

Cutting Gale (B)

Excalibur (A)

**Lev**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (C)

Bolganone (B)

Bolting (A)

**Aisa**

Fire (D)

Bolganone (C)

Ragnarok (B)

Agnea’s Arrow (A)

Meteor (A+)

**Roy**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (C)

Bolganone (B)

**Herwig**

Fire (D)

Miasma (D+)

Bolganone (C)

Mire (B)

Luna (A)

**Reese**

Thunder (D)

Bolganone (C)

Bolting (A)

**Jill**

Blizzard (D)

Cutting Gale (C)

Excalibur (B)

Fimbulvetr (A)

**Adrian**

Fire (D)

Bolganone (C)

Meteor (A+)

**Niko**

Blizzard (D)

Mire (C)

Luna (B)

Fimbulvetr (A)

**Nesreen**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (B)

Bolganone (A)

**Cordelia**

Wind (D)

Sagittae (C)

Excalibur (B)

**Derric**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (C)

Bolting (B)

Agnea’s Arrow (A)

**Yuliya**

Miasma (D)

Luna (B)

**Kaeta**

Fire (D)

Thoron (C)

Bolganone (B)

Ragnarok (A)

**Piers**

Miasma (D)

Luna (B)

Hades (A)

**Rodain**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (B)

Ragnarok (A+)

**Miriam**

Miasma (D)

Blizzard (C)

Fimbulvetr (A)

**Wynne**

Fire (D)

Banshee (B)

Dark Spikes (A)

**Eli**

Miasma (D)

Mire (D+)

Luna (C)

Dark Spikes (B)

Hades (A)

**Ernst**

Miasma (D)

Mire (D+)

Bolganone (C)

Banshee (B)

Meteor (A)

**Grey**

Thunder (D)

Thoron (C) 

Bolting (A+)

**Saias**

Blizzard (D)

Thunder (C) 

Fimbulvetr (A)

**Magnus**

Fire (D)

Bolganone (C)

Luna (B)

Hades (A)

Agnea’s Arrow (A+)

**Taiyin**

Wind (D)

Cutting Gale (C)

Luna (A)

**Gabriel**

Fire (D) 

Thunder (D+)

Thoron (C)

Bolganone (B)

Bolting (A)

**Quinn**

Blizzard (D)

Cutting Gale (B)

Excalibur (A)

**Ansel**

Miasma (D)

Swarm (D+)

Mire (C)

Luna (B)

Banshee (A)

**Tsubasa**

Fire (D)

Bolganone (B)

Ragnarok (A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love learned spells baby
> 
> Still gotta do faith magic but I wanted to split them up so shhh
> 
> -Digital


	11. Faith Learned Spells

**Rion**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

Warp (B)

Aura (A)

**Seraphine**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C) 

Rescue (B)

Abraxas (A)

**Chris**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Seraphim (B)

Fortify (A)

**Polly**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Florence**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Warp (B)

**Zelhira**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

Seraphim (B)

Rescue (A)

**Hegias**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

Abraxas (A)

**Callisto**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Tuncay**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Aquillus**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C) 

Warp (A)

**Magnolia**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Aestlyn**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Rescue (B)

Abraxas (A)

**Nora**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Rescue (B)

**Illona**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

**Kyle**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Restore (B)

Fortify (A)

**Karim**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Cassia**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C) 

Physic (B)

**Falon**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Raithius**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Sofia**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Wolfgang**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C) 

Warp (B)

Rescue (A)

**Cedric**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C) 

Warp (B)

**Adeline**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Seraphim (B)

**Novalee**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Rescue (B)

Abraxas (A)

**William**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Lev**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Aura (A)

**Aisa**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C) 

Aura (B)

Fortify (A)

**Roy**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C) 

Rescue (B)

**Herwig**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C) 

Abraxas (A)

**Reese**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Jill**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C) 

Fortify (A)

**Adrian**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

**Niko**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Warp (C)

Fortify (B)

Abraxas (A)

**Nesreen**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Aura (A)

**Cordelia**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Abraxas (A)

**Derric**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C) 

Seraphim (B)

Fortify (A)

**Yuliya**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Seraphim (A)

**Kaeta**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

**Piers**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Abraxas (A)

**Rodain**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Aura (A)

**Miriam**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

Abraxas (B)

**Wynne**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

**Eli**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Seraphim (B)

Abraxas (A)

**Ernst**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Restore (C)

**Grey**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Recover (B)

**Saias**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Warp (B)

Silence (A)

**Magnus**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Rescue (C)

Fortify (A)

**Taiyin**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Recover (C)

Warp (B)

Aura (A)

**Gabriel**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Physic (C)

Rescue (A)

**Quinn**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Ward (B)

**Ansel**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Recover (C)

Rescue (B)

Seraphim (A)

**Tsubasa**

Heal (D)

Nosferatu (D+)

Recover (C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this instead of typing Galaxy of Hyperion I am bad
> 
> ALSO IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS AS OF THE TIME THIS CHAPTER IS GOING UP (1/18/20) CHANCES ARE THERE ARE SLOTS OPEN FOR ANOTHER BATCH OF CHARACTERS. IF YOU WANT IN GO TO MY DISCORD SERVER BECAUSE SPOTS ARE LIMITED.
> 
> Now that I'm done plugging character slots again, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	12. Class Pool

_A basic list of the classes in Fódlan Alternative. This reflects Master Classes being locked to lords with all classes that were previously Master Classes being moved down to the expansive Advanced Class pool. _

**Key**

* indicates a class that is unlocked using the White Heron Cup

** indicates a class that is locked to a specific character (see Canon Class Lines for more details)

**Base Classes**

Noble, Commoner

**Beginner Classes**

Myrmidon, Soldier, Fighter, Monk

**Intermediate Classes**

Lord, Mercenary, Thief, Halberdier, Armored Knight, Cavalier, Brigand, Archer, Brawler, Mage, Dark Mage, Priest, Pegasus Knight, Wyvern Rider

**Advanced Classes**

Hero, Swordmaster, Assassin, Rogue, Sentinel, Fortress Knight, Paladin, Wyvern Lord, Warrior, Sniper, Grappler, Sage, Bishop, Dark Bishop, Falcon Knight, Mortal Savant, Great Knight, Bow Knight, Dark Knight, Holy Knight, War Master, Gremory, Dancer*, Enlightened One**, Heavenly One**, Imperial Mistress**, Ronwe**, Ballista Knight**, Lord Rider**, Blade Lord**, Dark Master**, Archbishop**, Spellbow**, Seiros Knight**, Seraph Knight **, Ashen Knight**, Orchid**

**Master Classes (Lord Exclusive)**

Godly Instrument**, Divine Being**, Empress**, Lord Knight**, Blade Master**, Sacred Lady**, Sacred Knight**, Ashen Lord**

**Changes to Classes**

With the addition of the Dagger weapon type, Daggers have been added to the Myrmidon and Thief classes. Thieves use Daggers instead of Swords. The added Rogue class focuses on Daggers and Bows. Halberdier and Sentinel are infantry classes that focus solely on lances. The Warlock class had its name changed to Sage, but they serve the same purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice simple little thing while I wait to top off the extra information including the Ashen Wolves
> 
> -Digital


	13. Likes and Dislikes

**Likes and Dislikes**

These are the Likes and Dislikes mentioned on a character’s roster page. Enjoy!

** _Rion_ **

**Likes: ** Tea, meditating, teaching

**Dislikes: ** Restriction, unsolved mysteries, bandits

** _Seraphine_ **

**Likes: ** Creepy knicknacks, animals, following her host around

**Dislikes: ** Being walked through, unsolved mysteries, amnesia

** _Chris_ **

**Likes: ** Writing, reading, sweets

**Dislikes: ** Sour food, fire, Crests

** _Polly_ **

**Likes: ** Sweets, relaxation, reading

**Dislikes: ** Wasting time, cooking, noise

** _Florence_ **

**Likes: ** Stargazing, pegasi, helping others

**Dislikes: ** Dismissive people, messiness, smugglers

** _Zelhira_ **

**Likes: ** Rain, music, reading

**Dislikes: ** Bugs, large crowds, ignorance

** _Hegias_ **

**Likes: ** Weapon maintenance, folktales, historical research

**Dislikes: ** Mistreatment of others, board games, acting

** _Callisto_ **

**Likes: ** Snakes, dancing, family

**Dislikes: ** Being underestimated, creepy people, being hit on

** _Tuncay_ **

**Likes: ** Sour foods, weapons, warm weather

**Dislikes: ** Laziness, spices, nobility

** _Aquillus_ **

**Likes: ** Peace, animals, focus

**Dislikes: ** Noise, the nobility system, parents

** _Magnolia_ **

**Likes: ** Horses, sweets, reading

**Dislikes: ** Heights, bugs pressure

** _Aestlyn_ **

**Likes: ** Birds, acting, books

**Dislikes: ** Social events, discrimination, spicy food

** _Nora_ **

**Likes: ** Sweets, meat, turtles

**Dislikes: ** Loud noises, lightning, obnoxious people

** _Illona_ **

**Likes: ** History, researching, art

**Dislikes: ** Questions, nosy people, falling from trees

** _Kyle_ **

**Likes: ** Singing, studying, acting

**Dislikes:** Overly competitive people, knives, blood

** _Karim_ **

**Likes: ** Hunting, shopping, studying magic

**Dislikes: ** The heat, high expectations, studying

** _Cassia_ **

**Likes: ** Sunsets, ornamental weapons, baking

**Dislikes:** Boredom, raccoons, flowers

** _Falon_ **

**Likes: ** Receiving mail, encouraging others, festivals

**Dislikes: ** Blood, being belittled, noble elitists

** _Raithius_ **

**Likes: ** Animals, training, food

**Dislikes: ** Magic, gardening, fashion

** _Sofia_ **

**Likes: ** Girls, coffee, working out

**Dislikes: ** Emotional vulnerability, tea, rude men

** _Wolfgang_ **

**Likes: ** Owls, sweets, music

**Dislikes: ** Stress, waking up early, the future

** _Cedric_ **

**Likes: ** Studying, quiet, Crests

**Dislikes: ** Violence, blood, chaos

** _Adeline_ **

**Likes: ** Dancing, sweets, her brother

**Dislikes: ** Authority figures, fighting, expectations

** _Novalee_ **

**Likes: ** Reading, warm weather, tea

**Dislikes: ** Cold weather, spicy food, heavy workloads

** _William_ **

**Likes: ** Tea, swimming, helping others

**Dislikes: ** Arrogance, blind belief, battling

** _Lev_ **

**Likes: ** Cooking, wyverns, naps

**Dislikes: ** Familial discourse, political strife, bugs

** _Aisa_ **

**Likes: ** Stars, writing, flowers

**Dislikes: ** War, bitter foods, bloodshed

** _Roy_ **

**Likes: ** Dancing, training, meeting new people

**Dislikes: ** Loneliness, being ignored, spices

** _Herwig_ **

**Likes: ** Humor, practicing magic, cold weather

**Dislikes: ** Messy spaces, spiders, heat

** _Reese_ **

**Likes: ** Sweets, cats, libraries

**Dislikes: ** Cold days, tea, forests

** _Jill_ **

**Likes: ** Frogs, medical research, sour foods

**Dislikes: ** Being looked down on, stubborn people, bitter foods

** _Adrian_ **

**Likes: ** Hunting, swimming, trying new things

**Dislikes: ** Rain, laziness, alcohol

** _Niko_ **

**Likes: ** Music, naps, fishing

**Dislikes: ** Politics, responsibility, math

** _Nesreen_ **

**Likes: ** Animals, archery, eavesdropping

**Dislikes: ** Bandits, weak people, excessive talking

** _Cordelia_ **

**Likes: ** Being outdoors, animals, nighttime walks

**Dislikes: ** Tight spaces, being pitied, false charges

** _Derric_ **

**Likes: ** Sweets, reading, art

**Dislikes: ** Flowers, fishing, hunting

** _Yuliya_ **

**Likes: ** Cats, cold weather, fruit

**Dislikes: ** Snakes, salt, not understanding magic

** _Piers_ **

**Likes: ** Fighting, training, writing

**Dislikes: ** Loud noises, fire, turbulent weather

** _Kaeta_ **

**Likes: ** Playing pranks, tea, candles

**Dislikes: ** Her short height, being picked on, being underestimated

** _Rodain_ **

**Likes: ** Meat, art, reading

**Dislikes: ** Swaps, bitter food, status abuse

** _Miriam_ **

**Likes: ** Nature walks, small trinkets, pegasi

**Dislikes: ** Heat, germs, politics

** _Wynne_ **

**Likes: ** Embroidery, sweets, cows

**Dislikes: ** Open waters, waking up early, frowning

** _Eli_ **

**Likes: ** Animals, tradition, stargazing

**Dislikes: ** Confinement, crowds, his Crest

** _Ernst_ **

**Likes: ** Reading, helping others, research

**Dislikes: ** Seeing others suffer, sickness, sleeping when focused

** _Grey_ **

**Likes: ** Food, animals, sparring

**Dislikes: ** Being the center of attention, his father, isolation

** _Saias_ **

**Likes: ** Drawing, socializing, wyvern rides

**Dislikes: ** Corrupt nobles, arenas, bandits

** _Magnus_ **

**Likes: ** Knowledge, magic, reading

**Dislikes: ** Brutish people, being belittled, having intelligence questioned

** _Taiyin_ **

**Likes: ** Chess, strategy, fruit

**Dislikes: ** Fish, loud noises, sweet tea

** _Gabriel_ **

**Likes: ** Training, helping others, alone time

**Dislikes: ** Unnecessary violence, expressing emotions, leaving Abyss

** _Quinn_ **

**Likes: ** Coffee, family, keeping others safe

**Dislikes: ** Discrimination, loneliness, receiving help

** _Ansel_ **

**Likes: ** Honest conversation, kind people, writing

**Dislikes: ** Intelligent people, rules, being judged

** _Tsubasa_ **

**Likes: ** Storytelling, singing, being alone

**Dislikes: ** Crowds, spices, extended socialization 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot longer than I would have liked to take care of this wow
> 
> -Digital


	14. Liked and Disliked Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: All gifts not listed next to a given character's name are neutral to that character. Gifts that are liked will offer double the rewards as neutral while disliked gifts will offer no rewards.

**Liked and Disliked Gifts**

A list of all gifts liked and disliked by each character. 

** _Seraphine_ **

**Liked: ** Armored Bear Stuffy, Tea Leaves, Gemstone Beads, Pitcher Plant

**Disliked: ** Ancient Coin, Blue Cheese, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Chris_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Gemstone Beads, Armored Bear Stuffy, Landscape Painting

**Disliked: ** Exotic Spices, Book of Crest Designs, Training Weight

** _Polly_ **

**Liked: ** Tasty Baked Treat, Hunting Dagger, Armored Bear Stuffy, Coffee Beans   
**Disliked: ** Stylish Hair Clip, Goddess Statuette, Arithmetic Textbook

** _Florence_ **

**Liked: ** Landscape Painting, Lily, Riding Boots, Training Weight

**Disliked: ** Watering Can, Fishing Float, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Zelhira_ **

**Liked: ** Carnation, Ceremonial Sword, Book of Sheet Music, Legends of Chivalry

**Disliked: ** Training Weight, Arithmetic Textbook, Hunting Dagger

** _Hegias_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Crest Designs, Ceremonial Sword, Arithmetic Textbook, Ancient Coin

**Disliked: ** Blue Cheese, Dapper Handkerchief, Landscape Painting

** _Callisto_ **

**Liked: ** Stylish Hair Clip, Book of Sheet Music, Lily, Ceremonial Sword, 

**Disliked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, Training Weight, Whetstone

** _Tuncay_ **

**Liked: ** Training Weight, Whetstone, Hunting Dagger, Ceremonial Sword

**Disliked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Book of Crest Designs, Exotic Spices

** _Aquillus_ **

**Liked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, Book of Crest Designs, Tea Leaves, Board Game

**Disliked: ** Coffee Beans, Training Weight, Whetstone

** _Magnolia_ **

**Liked: ** Riding Boots, Floral Adornment, Tasty Baked Treat, Legends of Chivalry

**Disliked: ** Exotic Spices, Blue Cheese, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Aestlyn _ **

**Liked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Landscape Painting, History of Fódlan, Legends of Chivalry

**Disliked: ** Book of Crest Designs, Exotic Spices, Arithmetic Textbook

** _Nora_ **

**Liked: ** Training Weight, Tasty Baked Treat, Smoked Meat, Whetstone

**Disliked: ** Riding Boots, Stylish Hair Clip, Floral Adornment

** _Illona_ **

**Liked: ** Gemstone Beads, Exotic Spices, Lily of the Valley, Landscape Painting

**Disliked: ** Riding Boots, Arithmetic Textbook, Book of Crest Designs

** _Kyle_ **

**Liked: ** Coffee Beans, Stylish Hair Clip, Book of Sheet Music, Floral Adornment

**Disliked: ** Hunting Dagger, Training Weight, Ceremonial Sword

** _Karim_ **

**Liked: ** Hunting Dagger, Riding Boots, Smoked Meat, Whetstone

**Disliked: ** Book of Crest Designs, Arithmetic Textbook, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Cassia_ **

**Liked: ** Riding Boots, Ceremonial Sword, Exotic Spices, Gemstone Beads

**Disliked: ** Daffodil, Coffee Beans, Floral Adornment

** _Falon_ **

**Liked: ** Sunflower, Gemstone Beads, Training Weight, Blue Cheese

**Disliked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, Book of Sheet Music, Riding Boots

** _Raithius_ **

**Liked: ** Smoked Meat, Training Weight, Ceremonial Sword, Hunting Dagger

**Disliked: ** Floral Adornment, Watering Can, Stylish Hair Clip, 

** _Sofia_ **

**Liked: ** Training Weight, Coffee Beans, Landscape Painting, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Tea Leaves, Book of Crest Designs, History of Fódlan

** _Wolfgang_ **

**Liked: ** Landscape Painting, Blue Cheese, Smoked Meat, Book of Sheet Music

**Disliked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, History of Fódlan, Fishing Float

** _Cedric_ **

**Liked: ** History of Fódlan, Book of Crest Designs, Tea Leaves, Goddess Statuette

**Disliked: ** Stylish Hair Clip, Blue Cheese, Exotic Spices

** _Adeline_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Tasty Baked Treat, Ceremonial Sword, Violet

**Disliked: ** Book of Crest Designs, Whetstone, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Novalee_ **

**Liked: ** Hunting Dagger, Board Game, Rose, Tea Leaves

**Disliked: ** Coffee Beans, Arithmetic Textbook, Training Weight

** _William_ **

**Liked: ** Board Game, Tea Leaves, Rose, Riding Boots

**Disliked: ** Blue Cheese, Smoked Meat, Ceremonial Sword

** _Lev_ **

**Liked: ** Daffodil, Ancient Coin, Riding Boots, Coffee Beans

**Disliked: ** Ceremonial Sword, Board Game, Stylish Hair Clip

** _Aisa_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Hunting Dagger, Ancient Coin, Sunflower

**Disliked: ** Exotic Spices, Fishing Float, History of Fódlan

** _Roy_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Training Weight, Armored Bear Stuffy, Forget-Me-Not

**Disliked: ** Exotic Spices, Arithmetic Textbook, Watering Can

** _Herwig_ **

**Liked: ** History of Fódlan, Coffee Beans, Board Game, Tea Leaves

**Disliked: ** Legends of Chivalry, Floral Adornment, Watering Can

** _Reese_ **

**Liked: ** Landscape Painting, Ceremonial Sword, Pitcher Plant, Ancient Coin

**Disliked: ** Dapper Handkerchief, Arithmetic Textbook, Monarch Studies Book

** _Jill_ **

**Liked: ** Exotic Spices, Tea Leaves, Ancient Coin, Lily of the Valley

**Disliked: ** The History of Fódlan, Board Game, Book of Crest Designs

** _Adrian_ **

**Liked: ** Hunting Dagger, Fishing Float, Ceremonial Sword, Landscape Painting

**Disliked: ** Goddess Statuette, Legends of Chivalry, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Niko_ **

**Liked: ** Tasty Baked Treat, Blue Cheese, Legends of Chivalry, Fishing Float

**Disliked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, Riding Boots, Floral Adornment

** _Nesreen_ **

**Liked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, Stylish Hair Clip, Book of Sheet Music, Tasty Baked Treat

**Disliked: ** Coffee Beans, Blue Cheese, Fishing Float

** _Cordelia_ **

**Liked: ** Riding Boots, Legends of Chivalry, Coffee Beans, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Blue Cheese, Board Game, Stylish Hair Clip

** _Derric_ **

**Liked:** Legends of Chivalry, Book of Crest Designs, Hunting Dagger, History of Fódlan

**Disliked: ** Exotic Spices, Watering Can, Dapper Handkerchief

** _Yuliya_ **

**Liked: ** Exotic Spices, Coffee Beans, Armored Bear Stuffy, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Goddess Statuette, Legends of Chivalry, Monarch Studies Book

** _Piers_ **

**Liked: ** Training Weight, Exotic Spices, Smoked Meat, Hunting Dagger

**Disliked: ** Watering Can, Floral Adornment, Lavender

** _Kaeta_ **

**Liked: ** Riding Boots, Legends of Chivalry, Tea Leaves, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Armored Bear Stuffy, Stylish Hair Clip, Floral Adornment

** _Rodain_ **

**Liked: ** Landscape Painting, Training Weight, Tasty Baked Treat, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Fishing Float, Ancient Coin, Blue Cheese

** _Miriam_ **

**Liked: ** Riding Boots, Ceremonial Sword, Stylish Hair Clip, Ancient Coin

**Disliked: ** Monarch Studies Book, History of Fódlan, Blue Cheese

** _Wynne_ **

**Liked: ** Armored Bear Stuffy, Tasty Baked Treat, Watering Can, Exotic Spices

**Disliked: ** History of Fódlan, Gemstone Beads, Riding Boots

** _Eli_ **

**Liked: ** Riding Boots, Ancient Coin, Violet, Hunting Dagger 

**Disliked: ** Book of Crest Designs, Watering Can, Training Weight

** _Ernst_ **

**Liked: ** Ceremonial Sword, Book of Crest Designs, History of Fódlan, Ancient Coin

**Disliked: ** Coffee Beans, Watering Can, Floral Adornment

** _Grey_ **

**Liked: ** Ceremonial Sword, Fishing Float, Training Weight, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Legends of Chivalry, Dapper Handkerchief, Gemstone Beads

** _Saias_ **

**Liked: ** Blue Cheese, Landscape Painting, Riding Boots, Smoked Meat

**Disliked: ** Board Game, Arithmetic Textbook, Coffee Beans

** _Magnus_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Crest Designs, Tea Leaves, Coffee Beans, Ancient Coin

**Disliked: ** Training Weight, Ceremonial Sword, Hunting Dagger

** _Taiyin_ **

**Liked: ** Tasty Baked Treat, Tea Leaves, Board Game, Carnation

**Disliked: ** Fishing Float, Gemstone Beads, Landscape Painting

** _Gabriel_ **

**Liked:** History of Fódlan, Legends of Chivalry, Training Weight, Anemone

**Disliked: ** Watering Can, Fishing Float, Blue Cheese

** _Quinn_ **

**Liked: ** Hunting Dagger, Whetstone, Legends of Chivalry, Exotic Spices

**Disliked: ** Floral Adornment, Monarch Studies Book, History of Fódlan

** _Ansel_ **

**Liked: ** History of Fódlan, Ancient Coin, Book of Crest Designs, Baby’s Breath

**Disliked: ** Arithmetic Textbook, Landscape Painting, Floral Adornment

** _Tsubasa_ **

**Liked: ** Book of Sheet Music, Tasty Baked Treat, History of Fódlan, Ancient Coin

**Disliked: ** Exotic Spices, Blue Cheese, Stylish Hair Clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to do I hope I never need to do something like this again yikes gifts are a lot more annoying than you'd expect
> 
> -Digital


	15. Received Gift Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master list of what each character says when getting a gift from the protagonist. 

** _Seraphine_ **

**Liked: ** “I love it! Thanks a million!”

**Neutral: ** “Ooh, neat! Thanks!”

**Disliked: ** “I thought you knew me better than this.”

** _Chris_ **

**Liked: ** “You know me well, Professor. I love it.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate your thinking of me. Thank you.”

**Disliked:** “Ah, um… Th-Thank you.”

** _Polly_ **

**Liked: ** “How kind of you to give me this. It’s amazing.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for your kindness.”

**Disliked: ** “For me? I… Um… Alright.”

** _Florence_ **

**Liked: ** “Is this for me? Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “What a lovely little trinket!”

**Disliked: ** “I… Well… Thanks.”

** _Zelhira_ **

**Liked: ** “You’re very kind for giving this to me.”

**Neutral: ** “How sweet of you.”

**Disliked: ** “You… You really want to give this to me?”

** _Hegias_ **

**Liked: ** “Oh, Professor… I don’t know what to say!”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for this.”

**Disliked: ** “Mine? O-Okay.”

** _Callisto_ **

**Liked: ** “Oh, this is incredible! You’ve got good taste!”

**Neutral: ** “Thanks, Professor!”

**Disliked: ** “For me? Oh, you shouldn’t have… Really. You shouldn’t have.”

** _Tuncay_ **

**Liked: ** “This is amazing… Thanks!”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate the gift.”

**Disliked: ** “You… Uh… Never mind.”

** _Aquillus_ **

**Liked: ** “You must know me well to give this to me.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for thinking of me.”

**Disliked: ** “This is… For me?”

** _Magnolia_ **

**Liked: ** “You got this for me? Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate this, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “Oh… Um… Neat.”

** _Aestlyn _ **

**Liked: ** “You’re really giving this to me?! Thank you!”

**Neutral: ** “For me? You’re too kind.”

**Disliked: ** “Are you sure about this?”

** _Nora_ **

**Liked: ** “You’re too sweet… Thanks, Professor.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate this a lot.”

**Disliked: ** “Ugh…”

** _Illona_ **

**Liked: ** “This is amazing! I love it!”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you, Professor!”

**Disliked: ** “I… Well… I think it’s… Something.”

** _Kyle_ **

**Liked: ** “You truly want to give this to me? Thank you!”

**Neutral: ** “How generous of you to think of me.”

**Disliked: ** “I… I don’t know what to say.”

** _Karim_ **

**Liked: ** “You’re really giving this to me? Thanks!”

**Neutral: ** “You’re too kind.”

**Disliked: ** “This is… Yeah.”

** _Cassia_ **

**Liked: ** “You are far too generous, Professor… Thank you.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate the gesture.”

**Disliked:** “...Thanks.”

** _Falon_ **

**Liked: ** “Oh, this is awesome! Thanks a bunch!”

**Neutral: ** “This is great. Thank you, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “Uh… Is that it?”

** _Raithius_ **

**Liked: ** “You know me too well, Professor!”

**Neutral: ** “Thanks for this.”

**Disliked: ** “This is… Something else.”

** _Sofia_ **

**Liked: ** “How generous of you! I love it.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you, Professor. You’re far too kind.”

**Disliked: ** “I… I suppose it’s something.”

** _Wolfgang_ **

**Liked: ** “For me? Thank you, Professor!”

**Neutral: ** “You’re too sweet.”

**Disliked: ** “I… Um… Love it?”

** _Cedric_ **

**Liked: ** “This truly is a blessing to receive!”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate the gift, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “How… Kind of you.”

** _Adeline_ **

**Liked: ** “Thank you so much, Professor! It’s amazing!”

**Neutral: ** “This means a lot to me.”

**Disliked: ** “Oh… You shouldn’t have.”

** _Novalee_ **

**Liked: ** “I love it. Thank you.”

**Neutral: ** “I know I’ll enjoy this.”

**Disliked: ** “I… I appreciate the effort.”

** _William_ **

**Liked: ** “Thank you so much. This is incredible.”

**Neutral: ** “Aw, thanks!”

**Disliked: ** “It’s the thought that counts, I guess.”

** _Lev_ **

**Liked: ** “I love this…! How did you know?”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you, Professor…”

**Disliked: ** “Um… It’s nice, I suppose.”

** _Aisa_ **

**Liked: ** “This is a lovely gift, Professor… Thank you.”

**Neutral: ** “What a kind gesture.”

**Disliked: ** “I… Thank you.”

** _Roy_ **

**Liked: ** “This is amazing! Thanks for this, Professor.”

**Neutral: ** “Isn’t this an interesting trinket?”

**Disliked: ** “Thanks, I guess.”

** _Herwig_ **

**Liked: ** “Truly brilliant. Thank you.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate this.”

**Disliked: ** “How… Nice of you.”

** _Reese_ **

**Liked: ** “You sure do know me well. Thanks.”

**Neutral: ** “I bet I can find a use for this…” 

**Disliked: ** “You’re really giving me this?”

** _Jill_ **

**Liked: ** “I’m positive I’ll be taking advantage of this soon… Thank you.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for this, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “Interesting choice.”

** _Adrian_ **

**Liked: ** “Isn’t this great? Thank you, Professor!”

**Neutral: ** “I love it. Thanks.”

**Disliked: ** “Hm… Cool.”

** _Niko_ **

**Liked: ** “Oh, I love it! Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “How intriguing… Thanks.”

**Disliked: ** “Are you serious?”

** _Nesreen_ **

**Liked: ** “This sure is interesting… Thanks.”

**Neutral: ** “Nice. I’ll be sure to use this.”

**Disliked: ** “You can’t mean it, right?”

** _Cordelia_ **

**Liked: ** “You know me pretty well! I love this!”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for the gift, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “Huh.”

** _Derric_ **

**Liked: ** “You got this for me? Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “I really appreciate it.”

**Disliked: ** “I… I can try to use this…” 

** _Yuliya_ **

**Liked: ** “You got this for me? How kind of you.”

**Neutral: ** “Thanks for the gift.”

**Disliked: ** “Are you kidding me?”

** _Piers_ **

**Liked: ** “You must know me well… I’m sure I’ll enjoy this.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “How am I supposed to make use of this?”

** _Kaeta_ **

**Liked: ** “For me?! Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “This is spectacular!”

**Disliked: ** “Uh… You mean it?”

** _Rodain_ **

**Liked: ** “Thanks, Professor. I know I’m going to enjoy this.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate the gesture.”

**Disliked: ** “Um… Sure.”

** _Miriam_ **

**Liked: ** “I can’t thank you enough.”

**Neutral: ** “You… You really want to give this to me? I thank you.”

**Disliked: ** “Hm… Interesting choice.”

** _Wynne_ **

**Liked: ** “For me? Thanks a lot!”

**Neutral: ** “I already love this!”

**Disliked: ** “Hm…” 

** _Eli_ **

**Liked: ** “You’re really giving this to me? Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “I love it. Thank you, Professor.”

**Disliked: ** “I… Thank you for thinking of me.”

** _Ernst_ **

**Liked: ** “For me? I appreciate this greatly.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for the present.”

**Disliked: ** “Uh… Thank you, I suppose.”

** _Grey_ **

**Liked: ** “You’re really giving this to me? Thank you!”

**Neutral: ** “I love it. Thanks.”

**Disliked: ** “Hm… Interesting maneuver.”

** _Saias_ **

**Liked: ** “Are you serious about giving this to me…? Thanks!”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate the gift.”

**Disliked: ** “Um… It sure is something.”

** _Magnus_ **

**Liked: ** “For me? How kind of you.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you.”

**Disliked: ** “Is this some kind of joke?”

** _Taiyin_ **

**Liked: ** “A gift? For me? Thank you so much!”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate this a lot. Thanks.”

**Disliked: ** “Thank you, I suppose…” 

** _Gabriel_ **

**Liked: ** “Thanks for thinking of me, Professor.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate the gift.”

**Disliked: ** “This is… A gift, I guess.”

** _Quinn_ **

**Liked: ** “Thank you, Professor. I will treasure this.”

**Neutral: ** “Thank you for your kindness.”

**Disliked: ** “I… Thank you.”

** _Ansel_ **

**Liked: ** “For me? Oh, you shouldn’t have!”

**Neutral: ** “I love it. Thanks.”

**Disliked: ** “You really didn’t need to.”

** _Tsubasa_ **

**Liked: ** “How kind of you… Thanks.”

**Neutral: ** “I appreciate this.”

**Disliked: ** “Why did you need to do this…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot less time than the last chapter but woo it was less stressful thank goodness
> 
> -Digital


	16. Cindered Shadows Classes

These are the classes each character featured in Cindered Shadows can be placed into. Italics represent starting classes while the others are reclass options. 

**Rion**

Mercenary

Swordmaster

_ Mortal Savant _

**Chris**

Mage

Bishop

_ Sage _

**Tuncay**

Armored Knight   
Warrior   
_ Fortress Knight _

**Magnolia**

Cavalier

Sentinel

_ Paladin _

**Illona**

Archer

Rogue

_ Sniper _

**Raithius**

Mercenary

Grappler

_ Swordmaster _

**Sofia**

Fighter

Grappler

_ Warrior _

**Eli**

Cavalier

Mortal Savant

_ Dark Knight _

**Ernst**

Mercenary

Sage

_ Mortal Savant _

**Grey**

Mercenary

Rogue

_ Assassin _

**Saias**

Wyvern Rider

Fortress Knight

_ Wyvern Lord _

**Magnus**

Dark Mage

Sage

_ Dark Bishop _

**Taiyin**

Mage

Sentinel

_ Orchid _

**Gabriel**

Mage

Mortal Savant

_ Sage _

**Quinn**

Thief

Rogue

_ Assassin _

**Ansel**

Dark Mage

Dark Bishop

_ Dark Knight _

**Tsubasa**

Brawler

Swordmaster

Grappler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cindered Shadows is out, here's the classes of each character for Cindered Shadows (aka the Liven't Gang and the Ashen Wolves). 
> 
> If you haven't already checked out Cindered Shadows, I suggest doing that now. It's going to be lots of fun to write for sure!
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
